Cypher's Wake
by Cypher
Summary: (Chapter 6 Now Posted) The sequel to Cipher's Elegy. Death is not always the end of the story, but it can be preferable to the alternative.
1. Prologue

**Cipher's Wake**

****_By Cypher_

Prologue 

"No...no, I won't go back! You can't seal me again!" Turning, Exodus unleashed a full psionic blast into Douglas' mind. "Tell me how to escape!" 

Douglas' body jerked at the attack, but he made no other sounds. Instead, the information he had tried to hide burst forth, revealing his plan, what was happening, everything. 

"No. No!" Exodus pounded his fist against the wall, feeling the rock crumble beneath it. Gritting his teeth, he glared back at the teen. "At least you won't be saved. Die, you miserable, pathetic mortal. I await you in the abyss." 

_Kitty...I love you...I'm so sorry...goodbye._

~*()*~ 

I can't remember how long ago that was. When you're dead time doesn't really have much meaning. Though I still wonder if I AM dead. I mean, I haven't seen any great white light, nor have I met any men with pitchforks and horns. Hell, I haven't seen a damned thing since I closed my eyes in that collapsing temple. All that's been around me is darkness. Nothing but darkness. 

Only it's not always like that. There are times when memories flash before me. Just recently one of Kitty and I on one of our dates appeared. I hadn't even noticed that I had ice cream on my nose. I wonder how long it sat there before Kitty finally noticed and wiped it away. I don't know since the memory cut out after she started laughing, but it was interesting. It was nice to see Kitty, too. 

Kitty. Oh God how I wish I hadn't died, how I could run to her and say, "I'm not dead! It's all a mistake! And I love you and I'm never going to leave you again! Ever!" But it's not a mistake. I have left her. And I'm dead. Dead as a doornail. Where did that expression come from, anyway? Stiff as a board I get, but dead as a doornail? That implies the doornail was alive- 

I'm getting sidetracked, I'm sorry. It's getting harder and harder to keep my focus. Sometimes I wonder if I'm only sorta dead, like this is a side effect of my mutation. You don't get it? Well, let me clear it up. It took me a while to figure it out too. See, since my mind isn't designed like a normal human, or mutant's, for that matter, the conscious and unconscious thought processes tend to overlap even while I'm awake. Now, assuming that when one is "dying" the unconscious mind reveals itself in its entirety, and that only a small percentage of my unconsciousness was ever overlapped with my consciousness, then it would take a long time for my "soul" to be processed through my unconscious mind before leaving. 

Does that make sense? Not really. It sounds stupid when I explain it. Let me put it another way: I have a lot of extra neurons in my head, and because of that, the electrochemical impulses are far stronger than that of an average person's. That means that if I'm injured or knocked out, or I'm killed, and unless my head's crushed like a bug, the neurons will keep firing until they run out of juice. It's like having your head chopped off and still being able to see; which to be honest scares the crap outta me. You lose your head, and get to see your decapitated body right before your brain shuts down? Ugh. 

Any who, I think I'm in some sort of mental limbo while my mind shuts down. How long will it take? No clue. For all I know I'm not mortally wounded and I've just been put in stasis like Exodus, and now I'm trapped here for eternity, or until my body runs out of nutrients and starves itself to death. I'm not like Exodus, I'm not immortal. 

Exodus. He promised to await me in the abyss. Well, I don't think I'm there yet, but when I do get there I really hope he's not there. What I got from him alive was enough to torture me for many lifetimes. I'm hoping that when my mind shuts down and I go to...the next plain of existence, since I'm pretty sure there isn't a Heaven, I'll be able to forget about him and what he did to me. 

I've never felt such pain in my life, the pain that ran through me when he tore my mind open and plundered and pillaged my memories. I must've been the best mental feast in the world. He kept pushing, and pushing...I get the feeling he could give Professor Xavier a run for his money. I should warn him--oh wait, I can't. I'm dead. Well, I'm pretty sure I'm dead. 

You know, I had such hopes for myself, for Kitty, for us. I don't know if it would've lasted, but I dreamed it would. We'd graduate, go to the same college--Oxford, of course--start some sort of business and get married. We'd have two kids, maybe three. I always wanted two kids because being an only child is lonely. I should know. So should she, now that I think about it. We would ignore the whole mutant crisis crap. Neither of our powers are blatantly obvious, though our kids' might be due to the second generation curse. I don't know. We'd grow old, watch our kids grow up in a world that would come to respect and treat mutants as equals, and die knowing we made a small, but pivotal difference in this world. 

And then I had to go and become obsessed with finding the temple of a God. Geeze, I'm an ass. Everything was perfect the way it was. Why'd I have to go and be...be me?! I guess because...it was me that Kitty fell in love with, and if I didn't I wouldn't be me anymore and she wouldn't love me. Then Kurt might actually have a shot. 

Kurt. We had just made up and I'm taken away. I hope he's okay. I'm confident he made sure everyone escaped, but emotionally he must be kicking himself for our incommunication and how it ruined our relationship. At least I know he'll take care of the people I care about: Kitty and Jamie. And they'll take care of him. I may be gone but they'll support each other, help each other, until the wounds have healed. 

Listen to me getting all philosophical and romantic. You'd never know I was lying under a ton of rubble with some form of computer crushing my chest. Wait, how do I know that? Logic, of course. I blew up the temple, I was lying by a computer console, and everything collapsed. Or maybe I'm alive? No. Even unconscious, my mind is very alert, and early in my life I realized I could sense my heartbeat, and control my biorhythms pretty well. I don't sense a heartbeat now. I don't even feel the need to pee or eat or scream...or breathe. 

I guess...I really am dead. Wow...what a way to go. I killed myself saving everyone, maybe the world. That's a rather starting realization. But death...death isn't all fun and games, it isn't heaven and hell. It's...nothing. And nothing is a very scary concept, believe you me. It shouldn't be, but nothing is...nothing. At least every now and then memories flash, good memories, of my life, of my hopes, of my dreams. 

I am a bit worried, though. In this nothing, this void, it seems that the doorway to my dreams has been left open for me to gaze upon. I can only hope that my nightmares are over, and I will never experience them again. 

~*()*~ 

~*()*~ 

~*()*~ 

Author's Prattle: Muwahahahaha! I'm back with an evil sequel! It took a while, but I've finally got it started! Some of you wanted more of the bad guys, and by golly, you're going to get what you want! However, NaNoWrMo is coming up, so I'll be busy for a month or so before the next update. Gomen gomen! But don't worry! This fic is much shorter. 

Disclaimers: I don't own X-Men Evolution, Exodus, or Douglas. They all belong to Marvel. I simply use the characters to act out a plot in my head. 

Okay, that's it. Chapter one should be up with this, but you'll have to wait for chapter two. Enjoy! And as always, reviews are welcome. 


	2. Resurrections

**Cipher's Wake**

****_By Cypher_

Chapter One: Resurrections 

"I think this is it." 

"Finally." Eric Magnus, also known as Magneto, crossed his arms as Gambit ignited a card and cleared debris from a doorway that, with luck, would lead to a cache of Cyttorak crystals. He had been searching the Alps tunnels for almost two weeks. _Someone didn't want us to find this place._ He pondered briefly if Xavier was responsible, but brushed that thought aside. _He's been too busy grieving with the other mutants at his Institute._

The death of Xavier's newest student, Cipher, hadn't struck his team of mutants as it had the X-Men. True, his control over the Brotherhood had been shaken a little when Avalanche first brought the news to the boarding house. Pietro, of course, had brought the news to him and the Acolytes. While Mastermind seemed upbeat at the news, Gambit had been...upset. Magneto suspected the Cajun had respect for the late teen, and had hoped to cross paths with him again. Still, with a glare and a speech, his control over both teams was reinstated. 

That was, until Mesmero exerted his control over Rouge and awoke Apocalypse. Needless to say, the battles following that had not gone well. Mystique's true condition was still unknown. Pietro reported that Rouge had killed her, but Magneto knew Raven was a survivor and that she had 'died' many times before. He expected her to resurface at some point. As for himself, he had been severely injured in the last of battle with Apocalypse in South America. Fortunately, his Acolytes had been able to retrieve him, and he had healed from his wounds fairly quickly. As he had been resting, though, he realized that to defeat Apocalypse, he'd have to raise a mutant army that was stronger than anything that had ever been created before. That meant creating another genetic enhancer. 

And Cyttorak crystals. 

Hence his excursion to the Alps, to search for the legendary Cyttorak room. A French soldier from the Crusade days, Eobar Barrington, had written about it, and even drawn a map of where in France it was (of which Magneto had the sole copy). The soldier had neglected to write, however, about where the entrance to the room in the mountain was, or the way through the maze of caves. After searching for two days, he had ordered Colossus and Gambit make a way into the mountain. He didn't want to involve Avalanche in this operation unless it was absolutely necessary. The teen still had too many ties to the Xavier Institute, and Magneto did not want to deal with X-Men right now. 

So, three days after breaking ground they had gained entrance to the caves. It took hours of wandering before Pyro muttered about where maze makers could shove it, and Magneto realized that they had, indeed, been trapped in a maze. Now, finally, after searching all paths, they had hopefully found the right chamber. If it wasn't, though, Magneto planned to leave and search elsewhere for the desired gems. He had already spent too much time searching in the Alps, and he wouldn't have wasted the time except for how valuable the prize would be. _But every day we waste searching is another day for Apocalypse to grow stronger._

The rock pile exploded, shards of stone bouncing harmlessly off a weak magnetic field Magneto had put up. The red glow breaking through the dust clouds alerted him that they had finally found their treasure, and his mouth twitched up in a brief smile. _Finally._

"That's quite a bit of crystal." Gambit took a cautious step inside the room, his staff extended and a card charged. He looked around the cave, noting that his boss' crystals were sprouting from every nook and cranny. _Is this what blonde was searching for? Is this what cost him his life?_ He still remembered the mutant Douglas Ramsey. While an enemy, Gambit had grown fond of the kid, especially of his bravery, even while he had been a hostage. He felt Magneto enter behind him, and stepped aside. "All secure." 

"Excellent. Colossus, Sabertooth. Begin excavating these to the spheres. Gambit, free any crystals that those two can't pull out. And Pyro, you guard the spheres." 

"You got it, mate." Pyro headed out of the cave as the other three Acolytes got to work. 

Magneto watched them a minute before looking around the room. _I think with this many crystals we'll be able to solve our problem with Apocalypse._

~*()*~ 

At first he wasn't sure where he was, only that he didn't like it. It was dark, that was his second realization. There was no light around him, or even near him. He tried to raise his arm, move his legs, any part of his body. He couldn't. His hazy mind tried to explain why, to reason out how he had become so helpless. 

Prison. He was in a prison, a cage. In the vague recesses of his mind he could remember being trapped before. But this time...this time was different. He wasn't alone, for one. He could sense a cooling body nearby, and his stomach churned in revulsion and spite, though he couldn't remember why. He was awake, too, that was different, and very important. 

It meant his cage was weakening, that someone was trying to free him. He didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he didn't care. He could be patient, he could wait. Sooner or later his prison would be unlocked, and he would be free once again. 

~*()*~ 

Gambit watched Magneto as he stood before the pile of rocks near the center of the room. Gambit had brushed the pile off as a minor cave-in, though now that he had spent more time in the room he knew that was impossible, as there were no crystals missing from the ceiling. After Gambit realized that, he also realized that Magneto had probably figured it out faster than he had, since he had begun examining the ruins while he and the others did their jobs of removing the crystals. 

"Gambit." 

Gambit jumped, surprised at Magneto's summons. He was pretty sure the boss hadn't noticed he had stopped to watch him, but apparently, he had. Walking over, he crossed his arms. "Oui?" 

Magneto continued to stare at the ruins, but he held out a piece of cloth. "I found this under one of the stones." 

Gambit frowned as he took the cloth and looked it over, rubbing his fingers of its surface lightly. Turning it over, he spotted a bit of red, and a leg of a letter. He stared at the material, slowly remembering how Cipher had died in a cave-in. _Mon deiu...he died...here?_

As if reading his mind, Magneto nodded. "I believe we've found the final resting place of Xavier's student." He lifted himself above the rubble and narrowed his eyes at a specific indentation in the fallen rocks. _When I arrived, there was nothing under this rubble, nothing that I could sense, anyway. Now, though, I sense metal. Precious metal._ He tried lifting the metal to the surface, only to be hindered by the ton of stone on top of it. "Gambit, destroy the surface layer of rock here." 

Gambit put the cloth in his pocket and climbed his way over the rock pile, arriving at Magneto's location after a few minutes. Kneeling, he placed his hands on the surface and concentrated. He frowned when he felt his power being blocked, and that he couldn't ignite the stones. He sat back on his haunches and examined his hands, then pulled out a card and ignited it, just double checking it wasn't his powers that had failed. _Nope, not me._

Magneto witnessed the event and resisted the urge to scratch his head. _The Cyttorak crystals must be preventing his powers from affecting the rubble._ He glanced around the room and wondered just how many crystals were actually forming the field to accomplish this feat. He had researched using Cyttorak radiation to restrict mutant powers, but he had found the energy required to do so was beyond a single crystal's radiation output and had given up. _But someone figured it out, and used it here. But why? What was so important about this...fallen structure?_

Getting up and stepping back, Gambit tossed his charged card at the ruins. Magneto had to shield his eyes, but was pleased to see that the explosion had done the job. _So it only prevents direct power contact._ Gambit threw more cards until Magneto raised his hand for him to stop. "Be prepared. I don't know what I'm bringing out." 

Gambit simply ignited more cards and waited as Magneto extended his magnetic field below the surface of the rubble. 

~*()*~ 

It took him a few moments to realize that he was no longer resting on the ground. In fact, he felt himself being lifted upwards, somehow burrowing through rock. He was disoriented and confused at first, but the farther he was lifted, the clearer his mind was. After a minute he remembered he had power, power he could use to protect himself. A yellow glow enveloped him, and he no longer felt the rocks hitting him as he ascended through the layers of stone. 

Then something hurt his eyes, light, and he clamped them shut. Fresh air tingled his nose, and he inhaled deeply. His mind cleared completely, and he realized he was free. Free from his cage, free from centuries of isolation, free to form his base of power once again. 

"Who are you?" 

He opened his eyes and looked around for the voice that asked the question, recognizing that he was still in the cave of his temple. He noticed one man standing on the ground, red pupils staring at him as charged objects rested in his hand. A brief scan informed him that this small mortal was simply a minion, not the one who freed him. He turned slightly, suddenly aware he wasn't floating by his own power, and slightly unsure as to why. His eyes finally landed on the imposing figure floating a few feet away from him. 

The man's stance and stern face informed him that this was the man in power. The man had a questioning glint in his eyes, but it was well masked behind certainty and control. This was the man that held him in an invisible grip, but when he tried to see into the man's mind, he found a blockade. The blockade was not just from the man's mind, there was also some unknown interference from an alternate source he couldn't identify. 

"If you are trying to read my mind, don't bother. I'm too evolved. Now once more, who are you?" 

The tone indicated that the sentence was not a question, but a demand. "Exodus." 

"Magneto." 

Exodus furrowed his brow. The name alone explained how he had been found and lifted from his prison. "What is it you want?" 

Magneto crossed his arms. "That is for me to know." 

Exodus growled. "This is my temple. I have a right to know what you're doing here before I kill you." 

In response, Magneto curled one of his hands into a fist, and Exodus felt the gold leaves on his back curl and twist around his neck. He paused, considering what he could do. True, he was immortal, and it took a lot to harm him, but without the power of his temple, he could no longer heal himself if decapitated. 

"I am in charge here, and I could very well place you back where I found you," the metal around Exodus' neck tightened slightly, "or I could kill you." 

Exodus' lip curled into a sneer, but he did and said nothing else. _The people of this time are too arrogant. They cannot even show the proper respect to a god._ He spotted a man of metal grab a Blood Crystal and rip it out of its foundation in the wall. _So that's why my prison was failing._ "What are you doing with the Blood Crystals?" 

Magneto raised an eyebrow at the question and the name. "The Cyttorak gems? They are simply a tool to help me defeat Apocalypse." 

Exodus' eyes narrowed at the name and a dangerous growl escaped his throat. "Apocalypse! Where is he?!" 

"I don't know." Magneto waved his arm and the gold leaves around Exodus' neck returned to their previous position. "Why?" 

"I want to exact revenge on him! He was the fool that trapped me in my temple the first time!" 

A smile graced Magneto's face. "Is that so..." 

Exodus frowned at the new look on the white-haired mutant. "What?" 

"I have a proposition for you." 

Exodus felt the magnetic field release him and he immediately used his power to float above Magneto. "Why should I bother listening to it?" 

"For two reasons: we both want Apocalypse dead, and I can still kill you. Besides," Magneto lifted himself until he was level with Exodus, "I have a higher goal, one I think you'll like. It's to have mutants become the dominant race, where the strong rule and the weak serve." 

Exodus had to admit he was intrigued. As a god in ancient civilizations, he lived a life that was very similar to what Magneto was proposing. "And humans?" 

"The slave race, at least until they become extinct. We are the next step in evolution, of course." Magneto put his hands on his waist. "So, what do you say? Will you join our cause?" 

Exodus thought about it, and a slow grin grew across his face. "On one condition. I may exact revenge on those that destroyed my temple. That I may destroy the ones known as the X-Men." 

Magneto tilted his head towards the red skinned mutant. "Yet another common goal we share. Welcome to the Acolytes." 

Exodus bowed towards Magneto before turning to the ruins. "And I know the perfect weapon to use in their destruction." A bright yellow glow returned to his eyes and beams of energy lanced into the stone, throwing Gambit off the pile of ruins as a small explosion cleared debris. Moments later a battered, lifeless body floated into view. The yellow glow surrounding the body obscured some injuries and specific features, but the leg bent at the wrong angle and clearly crushed neck attested to the person's inanimated state. 

Gambit, along with the other Acolytes that were present, stared as the energy around the body began twisting it back into its proper form, resetting the leg and reforming the neck. On its head was blond hair, though it was stained with blood. Gambit felt his breath catch in his throat as he recognized the hairstyle, and the face. _No...it couldn't be...he couldn't..._

Exodus waved his hand, sending a jolt of energy through the body's chest. It arched in response, and Gambit flinched back as two piercing blue eyes snapped open, staring blankly through him. He now knew for sure who he was looking at, and he felt himself shuddering at the realization. 

The man Exodus just brought back from the dead, was Douglas Ramsey. 

~*()*~ 

~*()*~ 

~*()*~ 

Author's Prattle: Dun dun duuuuuun! What is Exodus going to do with a corpse? Is Douglas still dead? What will he do to destroy the X-Men? So many questions, so little time. Here's chapter one of the sequel to Cipher's Elegy. If you haven't read that, then you'll get lost very quickly, especially with all that happens following this chapter. And for those of you who wanted more Brotherhood and Acolytes in Cipher's Elegy, consider your wish granted. At least half this fic revolves around the villains. 

Disclaimers. I don't own X-Men Evolution, Exodus, or Cipher. They all belong to Marvel. Don't sue, I'm a poor college student. 

That's it. NaNoWriMo is still going on, so it may be a while before I update again, but I've got this one all planned out, so never fear, it WILL be finished. I hope you enjoyed, and as always, reviews are welcome. 


	3. Living Again

**Cipher's Wake**

****_By Cypher_

__Chapter Two: Living Again 

Gambit tried not to stare at the body lying on the medical table. Sure, it had a pulse, and IVs were replacing the fluid and nutrients lost, but was still...unnatural. Even though he had helped bring the body to the base, even though he had washed away the dirt and blood, even though he himself donated some blood, it felt...wrong. This thing before him was Douglas Ramsey, and yet, it wasn't. 

Douglas was alive again, after having his mind torn asunder and being crushed by rocks. Their newest Acolyte, Exodus, had volunteered to tell exactly what he had done, and Gambit had shuddered. Exodus knew he was killing the kid, and he hadn't stopped, not for anything. _How can Magneto trust him?_

Actually, Gambit was pretty sure his boss didn't trust his newest recruit, that he didn't trust anybody. _But then why bring him in? Yes, Apocalypse is a threat, but if this guy was sealed away before what guarantee do we have that he won't be sealed away again, and us with him?_

"Pathetic. Why we keep that living corpse around, I'll never know." 

Gambit glared at Mastermind and kept an eye on the old man. Mastermind still held a grudge from his last meeting with Douglas, and Gambit figured the man wasn't above hurting a helpless teen. _He may be the living dead, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let anyone hurt him._ Gambit had made it his personal duty to watch out for the blond, with Piotr backing his stance that the teen had been through enough. 

_But now he's going to go through even more._ Gambit tried to shake off the cold shiver in his spine. When Exodus had brought Douglas back to life, the teen's eyes had snapped open, and for an instant Gambit swore he saw the old Douglas, the one who fought against him even when he was in a lessor position, the one who had outwitted Mastermind and gotten free, the one willing to die for his friends. 

The eyes haunted him, even if they had opened only as a reflex to the shock of Exodus restarting his body. Currently they were closed, shut off like the rest of his body. Douglas was alive physically, but he was the equivalent of brain dead. _And Exodus wants to use him to get at the X-Men? What, is he going to inhabit the body?_ He winced at that thought. It was entirely possible that was the Acolyte's plan, especially as he was easily recognizable with the red skin he currently had. 

"Do not worry. I have no intention of invading an inferior body." Exodus strode in, Magneto right behind him. He glared briefly at Gambit before his eyes rested on the still form on the table. "How is he?" 

Mastermind stepped forward. While he couldn't read the mind of this new mutant, he recognized the power he held, and was not going to question it. "His body is completely healed. How you did it, I am unsure-" 

"I'm a god. Do you really think resurrecting the dead is beyond my capabilities?" 

"You're not a god here, Exodus. Simply a mutant with extraordinary powers." 

Exodus glanced back at Magneto, but didn't argue with the master of magnetism. While he had the knowledge from Cipher's mind, he still had to adjust to this century, one where gods didn't exist. "In the past I was, though, and one thing a god can do, is bring the dead back to life." 

"Yes, well," Mastermind checked an IV bag. "His body is back to perfect health. Blood pressure's normal, he's no longer dehydrated, and it appears that the nutrients have reinforced his immune system and balanced his electrolytes." 

"Excellent." Exodus sensed the large mutant, Colossus, enter the room to stand by Gambit. Those two seemed to have a close connection with the child, and he kept an eye on the both of them, both physically and mentally. 

Colossus scratched his head and looked at Exodus. "But he's still brain dead." 

"Not for long." Eyes glowing, he raised his palm and accessed Cipher's mind. It was the one part of the body he had been unable to fully heal, but now, strengthened by the absence of the Cyttorak crystals, he could see where he had damaged the delicate tissue, isolate the hemorrhaging. He stimulated myelin growth, forced nerve cells to regenerate, reestablished connections that had been severed. 

A moment later, Douglas took a sharp intake of breath and arched his back, his eyes wide. He started hyperventilating, and Gambit stepped forward to try and calm the kid. He didn't get the chance, however, as Douglas let out a yell and started thrashing about, trying to attack Gambit. 

_He's panicked! He doesn't know where he is or what's going on. _Gambit saw Douglas' eyes narrow slightly and heard a growl as the teen nailed him with an uppercut that would've made any video game proud. He fell to the ground holding his jaw, but was relieved to see Piotr step forward and trap Douglas with his arms, careful to not hurt the struggling boy. 

Getting up, Gambit noticed blood trailing down Douglas' arms. _Must've torn out the IVs._

"Sedate him. His mind is too chaotic to deal with right now." 

Gambit turned to see Exodus walk out, followed by Magneto, who seemed merely curious at the antics of the newly alive teenager. _Thanks for your help._ Getting up, he went over to Piotr and grabbed Douglas' legs, which up until then were kicking against the Russian's legs, one coming dangerously close to hitting a groin. _He hasn't armored up because he doesn't want to injure him any further._

One IV line was still in, and Mastermind took the opportunity to inject some sedative into it. It took a few minutes, but the struggling eventually died down, and with one weak glare thrown at Gambit, Douglas fell unconscious. Piotr laid him back down on the bed and walked off, searching for some restraints. 

_Good thing I put him in those boxers. I should find him some other clothes as well. It's the least I can do._ As Piotr returned, Gambit left to dig up some of his old clothes. He hoped Exodus was simply going to coerce the kid into joining their side, but he had a feeling the red-skinned man had something else in mind. 

~*()*~ 

Kurt was having a good day. Well, as good a day as any mutant could, anyway. He had aced his math exam, much to his surprise as he was sure he hadn't done that well. Then, out of the blue, Kitty had invited him to hang out this afternoon while she bought some CDs. Kurt didn't mind, especially as he wanted to buy a few CDs himself. It was also the continuation of a recent trend, one that he had been worried wasn't going to start. 

Kitty forgave him for Douglas' death. 

It was no big feat. It had taken a month for Kitty to do more than look at him. That was the first time she had spoken to him. Granted, it was because she was venting some anger, but it was good to hear the voice. After that she had slowly begun to warm up to him again, and inch by inch, their relationship returned to where it was before Douglas arrived. 

_Now the question is, can she move past him and see me?_ Dating had been a subject of their discussions of late, though not in the past couple of days. Kurt, though he still said a small prayer to Douglas, liked Kitty, and still hoped to get together with her. The problem was, Kitty seemed to be in turmoil about it. Glancing in his bag to make sure he had all the right CDs, he looked over at Kitty, who was actually smiling. 

She hadn't smiled for a long time after Douglas passed away, and with the awakening of Apocalypse, it seemed like she was constantly frowning. But today was one of the rare days that she had a good attitude. She had even started a discussion on religion. Granted, it was Douglas', which Kurt had read thoroughly, but it was still the best discussion they had had of late. 

Better than the topic they were on now, which was seriously threatening to remove the smile from his friend's face. "All I'm saying is that maybe you should try and go out with someone." 

"It's too soon. I can't just, like, go out on a whim." 

"It's been months, Kitty. All of us have gotten over it, or at least dealt with it. You're the only one lingering, and it's not healthy." 

"And I suppose you want me to go out with you." Creases appeared on Kitty's forehead. 

_A sure sign she's upset._ Even so, Kurt pressed on. "I'd like it, yes. But I'd be happy if you went out with even...even...even Jamie." 

"Ewww!" 

Kurt sighed. "You know what I mean. Just go out, date again." 

"I'm not ready, Kurt." 

"You should be. He wouldn't want you to dwell on him forever." The dark look that passed over Kitty's face alerted Kurt that he had definitely said the wrong thing. 

"And what the hell would you know, Kurt! You were friends with him, what, one day? You hated him the rest of the time! You have no right to say what he would or wouldn't want!" 

Kurt flinched at the tone, as well as the words. _I thought she forgave me for how I treated him. Guess we're not as good as I thought we were._ "I did live with him, Kitty. I may not have been his friend, but he tried to be mine, and he told a lot. I wish I had paid better attention because I would've known him better, but I did learn a bit of him. He didn't dwell, and he wouldn't want you too, either. He'd want you to move on." 

"What if I don't want to? I loved him, Kurt, and I can't just move on as quickly as the rest of you." She turned on her heel and stormed off down the sidewalk. 

Kurt sighed and leaned against the wall, knowing Kitty was in no mood to be around him any more. _Way to go, Nightcrawler. You just had to push it._ He ignored some of the looks he got and started back to the Institute. Kitty would eventually find her way back, and he didn't feel like teleporting. _Douglas, I don't know how you still have a hold over her heart, but could you find it in yourself to let go, to let her like me? _Running a hand through his hair, he looked to the sky. _You're in a better place now, so please help her move on, for both our sakes._

~*()*~ 

Douglas groaned, panting slightly to get some air. He tried to lift a hand to hold his forehead, but found he couldn't. _What the?_ He opened his eyes, squinting as a dim light assaulted his senses. It took him a few minutes to adjust, but he eventually made out that his hand was strapped to the arm of a chair. Tilting his head slightly, he found his other hand was in the same position. When he tried to kick, he found he couldn't. _Must've restrained my ankles, too._

Swallowing, trying to pushing down his nervousness and fear, he struggled to remember what had happened, why he was tied up. _I remember...remember..._ His mind was fuzzy, then a wave of dizziness struck as all his memories, of his time at the Xavier Institute, his relationship with Kitty, his death in the Temple of Exodus, hit him all at once. He groaned again and ducked his head, trying to quell the nausea that had formed from the revelation. 

_Dead...I was...dead. _He remembered now. The darkness, the void, the nothing. _I...am I in Hell? Shit...shit! Didn't sacrificing myself mean anything?! Sure, I never believed in you, but my deeds meant nothing?!_ He tried to get his mouth to work, but it was having a hard time keeping up with his mind, almost as if the connection were damaged and healing. _Wait...damaged._ He sat up slowly, staring at the pile of crates opposite him. _Oh no..._

His mind was damaged, it had been damaged by Exodus' probing. The only way he could register that is if he were still alive, and if he was alive in this strange place, it meant someone had gone and dug him out. _And if they dug me out...they destroyed the field holding Exodus!_ He struggled against his bonds, fear growing within him. _If Exodus has me--wait, why would he keep me alive? He got everything out of my mind. For that matter, why would he waste the energy to bring me back to life?_ He knew of a few myths that said Exodus had that power, but Douglas had written those off as exaggerations. _So much for that theory._

He finally felt something in his mind click, and the connection between his mouth and his thoughts seemed repaired. "Hello?" _Oh please don't let it be the government._ Logan had told him a couple horror stories, and he had no desire to experience any of them personally. "I...is someone there?" He waited a few minutes and dropped his head when no response was forthcoming. _So...they left me alone. They must figure I'm harmless. Problem is, I am at the moment._

Sitting quietly for a minute, he decided he should do something useful while he was sitting there. _Alright, physiology check. Legs, responding. Back, in pain, but working. Arms, hands, fingers, seem normal enough. Neck, okay. Head, hurting like hell, but fine._ He glanced down at his body, and was relieved to find he at least had some pants on, though leather pants weren't exactly his style. _Wait, I was in my uniform when I went into the temple. Who the hell changed me? Obviously not the X-Men._

He blinked. _The X-Men. Kitty...Kurt...crap. They think I'm dead. Dead! I have to contact them. They can get me out of this place, free me, and then-_ He paused. _Then what? It's been...well, I don't know how long it's been, but Kitty's probably moved on, and Kurt, Kurt's probably her boyfriend by now._ He felt a surge of jealousy go through him before his shoulders slumped. _I was dead. I have no claim to her whatsoever. If she and Kurt aren't serious, I'll try and woo her back, but...I won't interfere if they're going steady._

_That assumes, of course, that I ever get a chance to get out of here._ He looked around, trying to spot something that might aid in his escape. Whoever had him, however, had left him in a room with no windows, no visible doors, dim lighting, and storage equipment. _Maybe this is a survival test? Get out of my bonds and survive on what's in the boxes? _He frowned. _Idiot. Has being dead made you stupid? Think, Douglas. No one would do that, not even Logan._

Something clanked behind him, but unfortunately he couldn't turn his body enough to see it. "Hello?" 

"Good to see you're awake. You had Gambit worried." 

Douglas scowled as the Cajun walked into his view and growled softly. "You. What the hell do you want you son of a-" 

"Ah ah ah. That's no way to talk to your hosts, non?" Gambit smiled as he ruffled Douglas' hair. "You feeling better?" 

"I'd be better if I were free and able to kick your ass back to-" 

"What did I say about talking to your hosts like that? You shouldn't." Gambit hopped onto a crate and pulled out his staff, twirling it slightly. "Especially to Gambit. Who do you think cleaned and dressed you?" 

Douglas opened his mouth, then shut it as he realized what Gambit meant, and turned red, looking away. _He...cleaned me? He must mean the wounds. Wait, what wounds? Have I been unconscious long enough that they've all healed? _He made a mental note to find that out later. _And dressed me...geeze._ Douglas had a shy streak that followed into locker rooms. He never undressed in front of anybody, and took showers alone as much as possible. _And he just...just..._ He sighed. _At least he didn't leave me naked._ "Fine. Thank you. Now can I go?" 

"Afraid not, mon ami." Gambit pointed his weapon over Douglas' shoulder. 

Douglas tilted his head and growled again as he spotted Mastermind. "Geezer." 

Mastermind growled back and stood before Douglas, his eyes glowing as he tried to enter the blond's mind. 

"Hey, leave the kid alone." 

"I'm trying to turn him to us." 

Douglas snorted. 

"Don't try, old one. You'll only damage what I've just repaired." 

At that voice, Douglas went stiff as a board, his eyes widening briefly. He only knew two people with a French accent, and one of them was sitting in front of him on a crate. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit._ Exodus walked into his view, and Douglas tried to clamp down on his terror, giving Exodus what he hopped was a fearless expression. Despite his efforts, though, his pulse was still rushing and adrenaline raced through his system. 

"Remember me, child?" 

Douglas remained silent. No way was he going to give this monster the satisfaction of hearing him scream, or say anything for that matter. _I may be helpless physically, but everyone hates the silent treatment._ Exodus just stared at him, before looking over his head. 

"How long will this take?" 

Douglas blinked. He didn't recognize that voice, but it had German inflections. _Wait, Gambit and Mastermind work for Magneto. Magneto's German, right? But...is he working for Exodus, or is it the other way around?_

"It may take some time, and we shall have to test him before he can be released. I do believe, however, that one time should be enough." 

Exodus smiled down at Douglas, a cold smile that made him shiver. _He's going to make me...one of them? Or is he going to...do something to harm the others? The Professor? _He bit his lip. _That means...no matter what, I can't go back to them. Not if I might end up hurting them. Jesus, why did I have to come back to life? I'd rather have stayed dead than live in the clutches of this...this...insane god._

"Then begin. Gambit, you and Mastermind go find Sabertooth. We will need him later." 

Gambit sighed, giving Douglas a sympathetic look, before hopping off the crate and walking behind the chair. 

Mastermind didn't even give Douglas a glance, through Douglas was tempted to stick his tongue out at the old mutant. The nightmarish figure before him, however, made him refrain. _I have to be defiant, I have to fight him tooth and nail, even if it kills me again. _

"If you are thinking your mind will protect you, it won't anymore. I have left a link within it. It will degrade, eventually, but not for a long while." Exodus knelt down and smirked as the boy tried to flinch away. "This will be painful, but I promise you, your death will be swift when you have accomplished our objective." 

_I won't scream, I won't cry, I won't do anything that he'll like. I'll fight, but I won't-_ His train of thought was cut off as a psychic force erupted in his mind, causing his body to jerk in his bonds. He felt pain, like the pain he had in the temple. Images, words, so much flowing into his head that it was overwhelming. His mind released one violent cry before he fell unconscious and open to the mental commands of Exodus. 

To his credit, he didn't scream once. 

~*()*~ 

~*()*~ 

~*()*~ 

Author's Prattle: Woooooah. Finished this chapter in one day. Yeah, you heard me. I had to look busy in front of my boss, so I started writing at work and low and behold, I finished it! One whole day. I'm gonna try and update them two chapters at a time in conjunction with my 7th Heaven fic (about one of those chapters is equal to two of these). That way I keep all my fans happy. My Stargate fics are on hold, and I've given up on NaNoWriMo. I've written 50,000 words, but not all in the same story. 

Things will still come slow, however. The semester is finishing up, and I've got both a psych project and a myths project to complete, along with finals (physics finals...I am in purgatory). So I don't know when the next installment of chapters will come out. I CAN tell you that this fic is shorter than Cipher's Elegy, and won't have as many chapters (unless a certain beta gives me fresh ideas). No idea if I'll make this into a trilogy, but I'll think about it. 

Disclaimers. I don't own X-Men Evolution, Cipher, or Exodus. They all belong to Marvel and whoever holds the production rights. Don't sue, I'm a poor college student who doesn't have any money in the bank. I'm just using these characters in a creative exercise. 

So, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed the fic (if you're an artist, give me a holler), and as always, reviews are welcome. 


	4. Waking Up

**Cipher's Wake**

****_By Cypher_

Chapter Three: Waking Up 

Xavier released a content sigh as he let his mind wander across the world. With the recent awakening of Apocalypse and the residual battles, he hadn't been able to use Cerebro for scouting purposes in a long time. Searching for the powerful mutant and trying to find Magneto took up most of his time. Today, though, things had been quiet for long enough that he had decided to devote his time reviewing all the mutants Cerebro had detected and filed away. 

_More and more are appearing every day. Anti-mutant laws won't last forever, not with a growth rate like this. Unfortunately, those in power are human, and are afraid. _Once or twice he had seriously considered using his powers to influence anti-mutant Senators, but he always pushed his dark impulses aside. He hadn't always had them, not this powerful. No, it was the death of Douglas that had made the darker side of his mind come forth. 

He had failed to protect one of his charges. He had failed before, but it had never resulted in death. What was worse, Douglas showed real promise. He believed that when he grew up, he'd partake in mutant affairs, as his parents were. He'd want a safe place for mutants, to see his children accepted and protected. _Instead, he's lying under a pile of rubble._

Xavier didn't blame himself as much as Kurt or Logan, but he had allowed the blond to go searching for a mysterious temple even though he saw the signs of Apocalypse. _It was even in his notes that Exodus had some connections in Tibet. _He shook his head. Douglas was the forgiving type, but it was still hard, even for Xavier, to forgive himself. 

And because of the death, his protective instinct had grown, so much that he began thinking about more unethical ways to protect his students. He had done it before, to protect them, by erasing minds. But now he was contemplating changing the minds and wills of people in power. Senators, House Representatives, even the President. He had never acted on his new impulses, but they were growing in size. 

He wasn't the only one feeling more protective. Logan was visibly tense around other people, and threatened those who tried to hurt the students. The New Mutants had increased their own protection by staying close to each other, especially around Jamie. The X-Men were a lot more cautious, and more willing to make the hard choice to save themselves. _It's not what I wanted to teach them, not what I wanted them to succumb to, but it's like Pandora's box. It can't be put back. Only contained._

Shaking his thoughts from his head, Xavier resumed going through Cerebro's files. _Well, well. Looks like Jonah appeared briefly._ He had given up trying to find that mutant. It was obvious he wanted to live a normal life, and wanted nothing to do with the people who Douglas had died for. _And there's a new one in Europe. Powerful, but Cerebro's having trouble getting a lock-_"AGH!" 

Images of pain and fear marched across his psychic field, amplified by Cerebro's instruments. It lasted only a minute, but the intensity left Xavier breathing hard, trying to will the nausea away. After a few minutes he was able to control himself again, and he began analyzing the psychic bundle. Cerebro had detected it, but was still extrapolating at the very least, who it could be, as well as where. 

Xavier, on the other hand, felt a pit grow in his stomach. Removing the Cerebro interface, he waited calmly for the computer to allay his fears. _I've felt that before, and only once, from one mutant._

"Mutant signature detected. Accessing archive files." 

_He's dead. We all mourned him. He couldn't just reappear after three months, could he?_

"Name, Douglas Ramsey. Code name, Cipher. Age, 16. Current location, Germany. Exact coordinates, unknown." 

Xavier pinched the bridge of his nose. _Douglas. How is you're alive? And why haven't you contacted us?_ He looked up at the screen displaying Cipher's profile. _What is going on here?_

~*()*~ 

Jamie Maddox was bored. Normally he'd go and bug Kurt about it, but today Kurt was out with Kitty. A few months ago, he would've gone to his other best friend, Douglas, but as he had to remind himself from time to time, Douglas was dead. Jamie wished he hadn't died, but he was glad it saved everyone else. If it weren't for him, he might not even have Kurt to hang out with. 

The other New Mutants had become more protective of him. Rahne helped him a bit more on his homework, and Roberto liked to rough house with him now, and reminded the others to include him in activities. Even Sam was treating him better, giving him pointers on how to pick up girls. _I think they feel a little guilty at the way they treated Douglas._ It made sense. Neither Roberto or Sam had really treated Douglas with much respect, and were trying to make up for it by filling the brotherly void he left. 

None of the New Mutants were available, though. Most of them were in a special training session that Scott had organized at the last minute. Jamie, however, wasn't invited. _It's not fair. I'm just as good as the rest of them._ Still, the leader of the X-Men had said these exercises were too advanced for someone so young. 

Now he was wandering around the mansion, looking for anyone to play with. He had already finished his homework, and there was nothing good on TV, so he had grabbed his chess board, a gift from Kurt, and gone searching. Mr. McCoy was busy translating stuff from Apocalypse's temple with some of Douglas' notes, and Ms. Monroe was busy fixing dinner. Xavier had locked himself in Cerebro, and the other students had vanished. 

He had, however, overheard that Bobby wasn't part of Scott's special training. Since he wasn't in the Danger Room, or in the main room, Jamie figured the teen had to be in his bedroom. That's where he was heading now, though he was keeping his eyes open for any other students. No other students presented themselves by the time he reached Bobby's door, though. He knocked lightly, since it would be a bit impolite to just barge in. 

"Come in." 

Jamie twisted the knob and glanced around the room, finally spotting Bobby sitting at his desk and typing on a laptop. "Hey Bobby!" 

Bobby offered him a quick grin before returning his attention to the screen. "Hey squirt. What's up?" 

Jamie tossed his game onto the bed and stood behind the ice mutant. "I was bored, and hoping you would play chess." 

"Fraid I don't know how." 

Jamie's mouth dropped. "You?" 

"Hey, you think I have time for chess when I'm trying to beat Mortal Combat?" Bobby turned a page in the book sitting next to his computer and read through it. 

"So what're you doing?" 

"Going through the last part of Douglas' computer codes. Because of the whole mess going on around here, I haven't been able to." 

Jamie looked at the book as well, now recognizing the handwriting. "Oh. So...what is it?" 

"He wrote that it was a fail safe should the mansion ever fall into enemy hands." 

"Cool." Jamie rubbed his head. "So...what is it?" 

Bobby chuckled. "I have no clue. That's why I'm putting the code in. I should be done in a few, if you wanna hang around to find out." 

Jamie shrugged and looked out the window. _Not like there's anything better to do._ He glanced at the book again, remembering how he had caught Douglas writing in it one time. _I wonder if this code was what he was writing when I interrupted him. _He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. _Kurt's tried to make up for his absence, they all have, but...it's still hard. They think I've forgotten, because I'm young. I haven't. I just don't let it show. _

"Sweet!" 

Jamie blinked at Bobby's outburst. "What?" 

"It's a backdoor into the Cerebro system! Man, we could play some great pranks with this." Bobby rubbed his hands together, a huge grin on his face. 

"We shouldn't play with Cerebro." 

Bobby rested a hand on Jamie's shoulder. "Jamie, we won't touch Cerebro itself, but through Cerebro we have access to the entire Institute computer system. We could play with lighting, windows, defenses, the whole thing." 

Jamie glanced from Bobby to the screen. Currently it was displaying a map of Europe, with notes up that it had located a new mutant. "I dunno..." 

"Didn't you want to get Amara back for her teasing? We could put her room light on a random activation pattern. You know, make her think her room's haunted or something." Bobby was positively glowing. 

"Well..." Jamie had to admit it was a tempting offer. 

"Mutant signature detected. Accessing archive files." 

Both mutants jumped at the feminine voice that came from the laptop's speakers. "Geeze. Shoulda figured it hacked into sound, too. Hmm...wonder if we can pick up the microphones around the Institute as well." Bobby began writing notes on a sheet of binder paper. 

Jamie continued watching the screen, curious as to who it had found. "Uh...Bobby?" 

"In a minute. Doug, if you had told me that-" 

"Name, Douglas Ramsey. Code name, Cipher. Age, 16. Current location: Germany. Exact coordinates, unknown." 

Bobby stopped talking and stared at the laptop as if he had never seen one before. "I...it didn't just...did Cerebro just say..." 

Jamie, on the hand, couldn't say anything. _After all that pain...all our worry...he's alive?_ His breathing came in gasps and he collapsed against the edge of the bed. _He's alive? He...it can't be. _

"Jamie? You okay? Either of you?" 

Jamie glanced to his left. He hadn't even registered that he had duplicated himself when he hit the floor. "Bobby...did..did it just...?" 

"I think so." Bobby came over and sat next to the two Jamies. "Doug's...alive." He rubbed his face. "I don't believe it." 

_Neither do I._ Jamie looked at the screen once more. _Neither do I._

~*()*~ 

"I have my doubts about this...experiment, Exodus. Should you have failed, he'll summon Xavier and this entire base will be compromised." 

Exodus barely glanced over his shoulder to acknowledge Magneto's statement. "You have already moved the Blood...the Cyttorak crystals to a new location. There is little else of value here." He continued to read the screen before him, explaining recent histories that he had failed to acquire from the blond lying in a room just one floor beneath them. "There is nothing to be concerned about." 

Magneto narrowed his eyes. "Do not just dismiss me, Exodus." He closed his fist, and with it the magnetic fields within the computer Exodus was sitting at, causing it to implode. "I don't care how long you were a god. You work for me now, and you will allay my fears until I'm satisfied." 

Exodus' eyes glowed yellow momentarily as he considered attacking the mutant behind him, but he knew he would make no move against his new leader. "Then what do you want to hear from me?" 

"A guarantee that this...test won't end badly, with me losing a safe house." 

"You have it." Exodus stood up, sweeping his cape behind him, and headed for another computer terminal. "I have placed his conscious mind into a catatonic state. His subconscious, which I have programmed, will be dominant. He is not programmed to try to contact the outside world." 

Magneto watched as the red-skinned man called up more historical texts. "And what will this test prove?" 

"That I have altered him sufficiently. On the surface, he will be the person the X-Men know, but beneath it he will be utterly loyal to us." 

"Will Xavier be able to undo your work?" 

Exodus smirked at the screen. "No. According to the child's mind, Xavier was afraid to probe too deeply for fear of harming him. No matter how curious, he wouldn't dare try again." 

Magneto nodded. "Very well. Once you've determined if your programming is successful, what will you instruct him to do? Getting the X-Men here is simple, but once he's with them, we won't have contact." 

"I am still formulating a plan, but I can assure you the X-Men will fall. As for contacting him, I believe your son will be an excellent messenger." 

Magneto furrowed his brow, but knew Pietro was the only one who could bypass the mansion's defenses. "Agreed. Be sure to run your final plan by me first." 

"In the meantime, I suggest that you put him to use while he's here." Exodus finally turned away from the screen. "It has been thousands of years since I laid eyes on Egyptian texts, and my ability to read it has declined significantly. The child, on the other hand, is perfectly fluent in it. Have him translate the writings gathered from the Sphinx. Perhaps there will be something we missed that can be used against Apocalypse." 

"Agreed. I'll have Mastermind gather the materials." He turned and headed for the door. "And Exodus, I am watching you." 

Exodus watched Magneto leave before going back to the computer. _I know, master of magnetism. I know._

~*()*~ 

Douglas blinked awake to find himself staring at a gray ceiling. He tried to understand the brief flare of panic that surged through him, but when no explanation was forthcoming, he shrugged the feeling off as post-dream jitters. Sitting up slowly from the cot he was laying on, he winced. _My head hurts._ He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself. _And who turned up the air conditioning? It's freezing._ Forcing his eyes open, he searched around the room and found a white turtleneck. Not seeing anyone else present, he claimed it for his own and put it on, tucking it into the leather pants he was wearing. 

_Do I wear leather? Guess so._ _Funny, I don't even remember buying these._ Sighing, he stared around the room, becoming somewhat depressed at finding only gray walls, perfectly matching the gray ceiling. _You know, something's...wrong. For the life of me I can't figure out what, though._ He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling an epiphany was on the fringes of his mind, but just out of his reach. _What's going on here? I feel...fine. My mutation is still working, physically I'm healthy as a horse. I'm safe, I know that because I'm--actually, where the hell am I? I feel safe...but I have no clue where I am._

He winced again as his stomach rumbled. _It feels like I haven't eaten in months. _That revelation seemed crucial for some reason, but he wasn't sure why. _I'm probably exaggerating. Though...I can't remember the last time I ate._ Standing, and wobbling slightly until he got his balance, he looked to the ceiling. _You know, once I have some food I'll probably be able to think straight. Right now I'm hungry and it's throwing me off a bit._ Glancing around once more, he headed for the sole doorway he could spot. 

He couldn't see a doorknob, so he stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels. _So...is it unlocked?_ It didn't open automatically when he stepped in front of it, nor did it budge when he pressed against it. _Okay. How do I get out?_ He really hoped he wasn't locked in. _I don't think I'm a prisoner. Though if I am...great room. No windows, one door, simple cot._ He eyed the numeric panel next to the door. _Well, if it's a light switch, I'll know in a minute._ Pulling one hand out of his pants, he tapped the controls, and was pleased to see the door slide into the wall. _Like something out of Star Trek._

He left the room before the door decided to close again, and looked both ways. A frown marred his features as he realized he was even more lost out here. There was gray as far as the eye could see, and the sterile scent lingering in the air ensured he wouldn't be able to smell his way to a kitchen. _It wouldn't have hurt to hire an interior designer? At the very least they could vary the corridor colors. If it's all like this, I'm going to be lost pretty quickly. _He sighed and started off towards the right. _I'm not going to figure anything out just standing around. Maybe I'll run into someone who can direct me to food, assuming they're not hostile._ He was still fairly certain that he was safe, but he wasn't going to let his guard completely fall. 

Twenty minutes and nine identical gray hallways later, he was back in front of the room he started from. At least he assumed it was the same room he had left not so long ago. _Everything looks the same. For all I know I'm on the other side of this compound and just stumbled upon another open room. Or cell. Maybe it's some sort of cell...could I be in a prison facility? But then why would I feel secure. Unless I've somehow been twisted and....I have another headache. _He leaned his shoulder against the door frame and rubbed his forehead. His stomach gave him a twinge of pain, to remind him of his mission, and its hunger. _I know. I'll look again in a minute. _When a meaty hand landed on his shoulder, he jumped and let out a yelp. 

"Are you alright?" 

Douglas felt his mind already scurrying to isolate the specific Russian dialect and words that the man's accent originated from. He turned around to face the newcomer and found himself staring at a well defined, muscle toned chest. He had to crane his neck up to meet the piercing, albeit, kind eyes that belonged to the man. He clamped down on his mutant power, pushing the urge to speak Russian to the side. _They might not know of my mutant power, and I certainly don't look like I know Russian._ He realized that the man staring at him was still expecting an answer. "Um, yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just woke up kinda disoriented and-" His stomach let out another loud rumble. He ducked his head as he felt a blush creep up his cheeks, while the big Russian man laughed. 

"You are hungry, da? Come with me." The taller man started walking away, down the same hall Douglas had started down earlier. 

_Here we go again._ Douglas had to jog to catch up to and fall in step with the Russian. "So, uh, what's your name?" 

"Piotr. You are Douglas?" 

Douglas nodded. _Okay, so I'm known here._ He glanced at Piotr from the corner of his eye. _That was a guarded tone. He's wary around me. Yet he's helping me. This is getting confusing. Or maybe...maybe I had brain damage and they're afraid to hurt me by revealing the truth? No, I would know if I had damage._ "So, um, where are we?" 

"Germany, in one of Magneto's bases." 

_Magneto..._ That name was significant. For an instant, fear and anger coursed through him, but it was quickly extinguished with a calm, fierce knowledge that Magneto was a friend. _But I was afraid, even if it was for a nanosecond. Why? _The tingling at the edge of his mind grew stronger, but it retreated as a mental barrier obstructed anything from being realized. _Is...that part of my mutation? Or is it something...something wrong with me? Something that these people don't want me to know?_ Piotr offered Douglas a brief smile, and Douglas tentatively returned it. _No. He doesn't want to hurt me. He's...too nice._

"Here we are." Piotr stepped into the open doorway and turned back, waiting for him. 

Douglas nodded and stepped into the room. 

"Hey, mes amis. Good to see you." 

Douglas froze in his footsteps as he spotted the other people in the room. The redhead with the flame thrower was unknown to him, but the Cajun who spoke--_How do I know he's Cajun?_--and the old man with bushy eyebrows stirred anger in him. One that didn't calm after a minute. Before he knew what he was doing, he had released a ragged yell and launched himself at the nearest one of the two, the old man. "YOU!" His fist hit the elder in his nose, and he followed through by throwing him over his shoulder and into the wall. A staff passed before his eyes before his arms were caught by the Cajun--_Gambit._ He struggled against the hold, letting out a few swear words in French. 

"Hey! Calm down, mon ami!" 

"You're not my friend! You son of a-" 

"What did they do to you, Douglas?" Piotr rested a hand on Douglas' shoulder once more. 

Douglas glared at Piotr, then he paused and blinked, suddenly unsure of himself. "I...they...he..." Douglas' mouth opened and closed a few times. The knowledge was there, the reason he was angry was there, but again, he couldn't grasp why. _I know I dislike them...but...why?_ His struggling stopped and his brow furrowed, as he tried to concentrate. _Why...it's in there. I just...I just have to find it._

"You're not gonna attack Gambit if he lets you go?" 

Douglas' concentration was broken and his head snapped to the side, looking at his captor. "I...no. To be honest...I don't know why I attacked you...at all." 

Gambit frowned and released Douglas. It was obvious he was disturbed by the admission, but he wasn't volunteering any explanation. 

"So, um, do you know why I attacked you?" 

"It was probably a dream, mate. Have them all the time. One time I set Catman on fire after waking up." 

Douglas tilted his head at Australian. "A...dream?" _That doesn't seem right. But...I don't have any other explanation. _"Okay, um, sorry, Gambit." 

A grumble came from across the room. "What about me?" 

Douglas scowled at the old man. "You I still don't like, Geezer. You creep me out." 

Gambit let out at laugh at the old nickname. "So, Blonde, you hungry? Gambit show you all the good food." 

_Blonde...yeah, that sounds right._ Douglas smiled slightly. "Yeah, that sounds great. You joining us, Piotr?" 

"Da." 

Douglas' smile grew. "Alright. Let's get something to eat." 

And off in another part of the base, two yellow eyes flashed briefly, illuminating the haunting smile of a born again god. 

~*()*~ 

~*()*~ 

~*()*~ 

Author's Prattle: Sorry about getting this chapter out so late. I meant to get it out this weekend, but I had to pull a double shift at work (plus I went to see Cirque du Soleil!). Then I caught a forty-eight hour flu that had me...well, you don't want the details, trust me. But, now, the day before Thanksgiving, I'm all better and ready to post again! So, here ya go! 

A bit on Gambit. I haven't seen enough of the new season to accurately reflect his speech patterns. I talked it over with my beta, and I settled on a quasi-third person/first person dialect he'd use. If anyone can clarify if Gambit speaks of himself in the third person or the first, that'd be great. 

Disclaimers. I don't own X-Men Evolution, Exodus, or Cipher. They all belong to Marvel. I'm just using them in an expression of creativity. 

That's it for now! Happy Thanksgiving! I hope you enjoyed, and as always, reviews are welcome! 


	5. So It Begins

Cipher's Wake

By Cypher

Chapter Four: So It Begins

            Gambit leaned against the doorway to the lab Magneto has put Douglas in, frowning as the blond cheerfully worked on a translation of the hieroglyphs from the Sphinx.  He was listening to an internet radio station, an international one, as it seemed to shift from English songs to French, to German, and others.  Magneto had been reluctant at first to give the teen a line to the outside world, but the new guy, Exodus, he said it was part of the test.

            _A test.  He let out a frustrated sigh through his nose.  This was wrong on too many levels, and Gambit was seriously considering a career change.  Forcing the world to accept mutants, to make them the dominant race when they were (though only in secret at the moment) made sense.  Their 'ends justify the means' methods had worked so far, but this, this was bordering on the sacrilegious.  _He was dead.  They shouldn't be toying with him, not like this.  __

            He was pleased that Douglas was alive.  Like Rouge, this X-Man had shown little fear, had a real fire in him.  The news of his death had struck hard.  He wouldn't have really hurt the kid, despite his threats, and he certainly didn't deserve to die.  _And now he's back, only it's not him._  The Douglas he had met wouldn't be so compliant, so calm.  He had seen a spark of it in the lunchroom, when he launched himself at Gambit and Mastermind.  But then it died with Piotr's calming voice and patient reasoning.  _This isn't Douglas._

            Pyro had overheard Exodus and Magneto talking, and said that the real personality was still in there, just asleep, buried.  _We have to reach him, the real him, before it's too late.  Before...before he dies again.  He crossed his arms and glanced over his shoulder as Piotr approached.  _But even if we get him outta here, what good will it do?  The real him is gone.  He'd just report it to Magneto, and then we'd all have to go through that...mind-tearing thing._  He hadn't heard Douglas cry out when Exodus attacked his mind, but he had seen the surveillance tape.  _It was worse than when he first opened his eyes in the caves.__

            "We cannot help him until we help ourselves."

            Gambit shook his head.  "I know, mon ami.  Mais...he shouldn't have to go through this, shouldn't be suffering this.  The dead should remain dead."

            "We cannot undo what has been done.  All we can do is try to help."

            The Cajun nodded, and went back to watching the blond translate the Egyptian texts.  _I don't think we can help him, though.  Not as long as Exodus is around._

~*()*~

            "What do you mean Douglas is alive?!"

            Kurt winced at Kitty's shrill tone.  He understood when she had used it on Bobby.  It was a surprise then.  It took them all by surprise.  But to use that tone with the Professor, that seemed unwise.  His tail twitched and curled around the leg of his chair.  While he had a relatively calm demeanor on the outside, internally he was in a lot of turmoil.  

            When Bobby and Jamie had come to them an hour ago saying they had some disturbing news, Kurt had originally thought it was part of a prank.  Then Jamie said Douglas was still alive, and the room went silent.  Kurt replied by saying that wasn't something to joke about, and Bobby said they weren't joking, that Cerebro had detected him.  That's when Kitty had used her shrill voice, which brought Scott into the room, followed shortly by Logan.  

Bobby explained that he had 'accidentally' stumbled onto Cerebro's latest findings while fixing a bug in the lighting system, and discovered the detection.  Whether he stumbled upon it by accident or not was debatable, but the fact that even Jamie was adamant about this convinced Kurt.  It certainly helped convince Scott and Logan that it was possible.  And then, of course, Logan had asked the crucial question.

_"How do we know this ain't a fluke on Cerebro's part?"_

It was a reasonable question, but Bobby said it was impossible.  Someone, most likely the Professor, had run a diagnostic immediately after the detection.  Everything checked out.  _"It's real, guys.  I may kid, but not about something like this.  Doug was my friend too.  And we can't just leave him there.  We have to get him."_

"Kitty, please calm down.  I understand that you're upset, but yelling will get us nowhere."

"Half-pint has a point, Chuck.  You should've told us about this."

_Nice to have you on our side, Herr Logan._  

Xavier sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  "It's not that simple.  First I had to make sure Cerebro hadn't made a mistake.  This is beyond anything we have handled before.  I could have told you, and his parents, that he was still alive, but what if it turns out to be false.  I've tried searching for him again, and I've found nothing.  His mind could have been reaching one last time before death-"

Bobby sat up.  "Then why is it in Germany and not France?"

Scott stepped forward as well.  "And couldn't it just as well be a cry for help?  Didn't you detect him the first time because he was in pain mentally?"

"The truth is, Professor," Kurt slowly unwrapped his tail from the chair leg, "we had a right to know, and we have a duty to find out the truth.  All of us miss Douglas," he glanced at Kitty, who was still looking at the Professor, "and if there's a chance he's alive, we have to help him."

"I understand your concern, believe me, I do."  Xavier hands came together to form a steeple in front of him.  "But this is not a typical search and rescue.  Cerebro has been unable to pinpoint Douglas' location in Germany.  Where would you even begin to search?"

"If he dug himself out, I could track the scent."

Kurt blinked and stared at Logan.  _Dug himself out.  That...that's impossible.  He said if even the surface of the rubble was disturbed it would weaken the radiation field.  Douglas...he wouldn't dig himself out.  That means...  "Exodus!"_

Everyone in the room looked at the teleporter.  Though the Professor had a look of understanding, everyone else seemed confused.  "Don't you guys get it?  Douglas would never risk leaving.  It would disturb the radiation field trapping Exodus in the cave.  That means we failed, and Exodus freed himself and Douglas followed, or-"

"Or some fool has just unleashed that menace onto society."  Logan let out a soft growl as he spoke.  "You've got a point, Elf.  Alright, we'll split into two teams."

Scott glanced at the Professor, who gave a small nod of approval.  "Agreed.  Kurt, Kitty, and Bobby, you're with me.  Logan, you should head to the Temple of Exodus-"

"I'm coming with you, bub.  The Elf may have a good nose, but you'll need mine if we're tracking him across a country."  He looked at Xavier.  "Call Red.  She and Kurt will check out the cave.  Between the two of them they should be in and out with an answer in no time."

"Alright-"

"What about me?"

Kurt gave Jamie a supportive smile.  "You shouldn't come.  It might be dangerous."

"But you can cover more ground with me.  I can split up and start running, and-"

"Jamie.  We understand your enthusiasm, but perhaps it would be best if you helped by staying here.  I'm sure Mr. McCoy could use some help setting up the infirmary, and in keeping track of where everyone is."

Jamie glanced at Xavier and crossed his arms, a pout on his face.  He knew, however, that he wasn't going to win this battle.  "Alright.  But the instant he gets back, I'm going to see him."

Kurt ruffled Jamie's hair and stood up.  He knew Jamie felt left out, but this was a serious mission, and they couldn't be watching after him and searching for Douglas.  It was going to be difficult enough as it was.  _Not that I'm too happy about going to that cave again, but Logan's right, it's the fastest way.  First sign of trouble he'd grab Jean and get out of there.  __Let's just hope Exodus is asleep enough not to attack us mentally._

"Alright, X-Men.  Let's go!"

~*()*~

            Douglas sighed and leaned back in his chair, trying to understand why, after all the translating he'd done, he felt depressed.  Not depressed as in suicidal, or depressed like he couldn't get happy, just...depressed.  _Like I'm missing something.  That was it.  He was missing something, something important, and he couldn't figure out what it was.  _But...what is it?  Or even...who maybe?  It feels like it could be a person.__

            He was done with the translation, though he kept himself looking busy.  He liked Gambit—_No, his name's Remy, not Gambit.—and Piotr, but something felt off about them, about this entire situation.  He was assured he was safe, that this was where he belonged, but despite that, it still didn't feel right.  __It's like my mind and my heart are...conflicted.  He would have scoffed at that statement not too long ago, except something had changed.  Someone had touched him in a way that let him get in touch with his heart.  __But...who?  He had tried recalling who had opened his heart to him, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember._

            There were other things as well.  Mastermind, the Geezer, Doug despised, and yet he couldn't recall why.  The food was German, though he never recalled having ever eaten German food.  Even the clothes he wore seemed wrong.  He couldn't remember wearing leather, ever, much less ever wanting too.  _This just doesn't feel right, but...I can't find any proof that it's wrong, either._  

            His doodles also worried him.  He had always been one to just draw when his mind wandered, or when he got bored.  So it was no surprise for him to find hieroglyphs in the margins of his translations when he was thinking.  The odd thing was, they were names, and ones he knew were significant.  The first was roughly 'cipher,' and he thought it was a codename for something, but he wasn't sure what.  _Is it…my codename?_  The next two were just as confusing.  _Kitty…and Kirt—no, Kurt.  Kitty and Kurt._  He felt feelings well up in him at the names, good feelings, and he didn't know why.  The last name filled him with fear and terror, though he had no idea why.  _Exodus._  A simple name, a book from the Bible, but Douglas knew he wasn't religious.  _It shouldn't fill me with fear…but it does.  _

            He considered trying to search outside of the Egyptian database he was currently using, to try and find answers, but was afraid of the consequences.  _Why?  Would...Magneto harm me?  I should have a right to search whatever I want, whenever I want._  And yet, he couldn't type in the commands to take him elsewhere.  All he could do was surf the history pages, pretending to look for an obscure symbol.  _What the hell is wrong with me?_

            The radio he was listening to finished its song from Alegria, and shifted to a Japanese one.  Normally he pushed the musical translation to the back of his mind, but right now he was desperate for any distraction.  His head was beginning to hurt from trying to figure out what was going on.  

            "Still love you; arashi no ato; aoi sora ga; kanarazu hirogaru.  Broken heart; dakara ima wa; kono kanashimi ni; tachimukatte-yuku."

            Douglas rubbed his eyes.  The song was a love song, obviously, but the singer wasn't very appealing vocally.  _So much for a distraction._  He was about to shut the station off when the next verse floated out, and struck a chord with him.

            "Onaji hito wo; suki ni naru nante; setsuna-sugiru; unmei."

            _Falling in love...with the same person...  "AH!"  Something sharp stabbed in his mind.  That phrase was important to him, like it was a part of him.  _But what...what?!_  _

            "Nani ga ichiban, daiji na koto ka; kokoro ga toikakete-kuru; ai to yuujou, kuraberarenai; watashi no naka de wa hitotsu; ikiteku hikari."

            He clutched at his temples now, grinding his teeth together as the pain got sharper.  _I can't compare love and friendship; in me, they are one and the same.  Why is that so important?  Why does it hurt?!  _Fuzzy images appeared in his mind.  One was a blur, a human blur, a girl of some sort.  The other was fuzzy, as in fuzzy with fur, not blurred, and blue.  He had the feeling it was a man.  _Who...are they?  Why are they important to me?  "AGH!"  _

            He fell out of the chair and curled up as the pain in his mind intensified, as if trying to get him to stop thinking about this.  _No...no!  I can't!  I have to know!  He went back to the lyrics that caused this, ignoring any new verses coming from the speakers.  _I...I...I must have fallen—ah!—fallen in love with the same girl...as that guy.  And...he was my friend.  But...but they're not here.  Why aren't they here, and who the hell are they?!__

            "Blonde?  Blonde!  What's wrong?"

            He felt Gambit put a hand on his arm and tried to pull away.  "What...what did you do to me?!  Why can't I remember?!"  The pain in his mind was getting stronger, reaching nearly intolerable levels.  _Unless I solve this...I'm gonna pass out.  _

            Gambit pulled his hand back.  "Doug, you can't remember...what?  Who...who you really are?"

            Then, just as the pain was about to push through his barriers and knock him unconscious, relief flowed through him.  The pictures, so blurry before, became clear.  _Kitty...and Kurt.  I'm...I'm an X-Man._  His breathing slowly calmed, along with his heart rate.  _Wha...what's going on, where am I?  He glanced over his shoulder, only to make eye contact with a Cajun, one with red pupils, that he remembered had taken him hostage.  "You-"_

            Gambit was thrown back as a yellow bolt flew through the air and struck Douglas.  The teen went limp, unconscious, as a shadow fell across Gambit.  "It seems his conscious mind would no longer allow his subconscious to reign.  No matter, the test is over."  

            Gambit got to his feet slowly, shifting his gaze between the red-skinned self-proclaimed demigod, and the now eerily still Douglas.  "What...happened?  He was in pain-"

            "It's none of your concern, Gambit.  Simply do as your told."  He tossed his cape back and started walking towards the door.  "Change him into his standard uniform, then bring him to the main entrance.  I have to find Sabertooth."

            Gambit stared at Exodus' retreating form, waiting a good few minutes before making his way to the unconscious blond and feeling for a pulse.  He could see his chest rising and falling, but the teen seemed fragile, even though he felt first hand that he was fine.  _Sorry, mon ami.  But I'll find you a way out of this somehow._  Picking Douglas up, he turned and headed for the infirmary.  

~*()*~

            Rouge kicked a loose rock into the obviously manmade hole and glanced at Kurt.  The look on his face told her this hadn't been here the last time they were there.  Her addition to the small team checking on the Temple was last minute, and a last resort.  If Exodus was around, and tried to grab them, she was there to grab him.  A backup plan in case Logan's original one didn't pan out.  From the appearance of this hole into the caves, though, they were too late.

            "Jean, are you sensing anything?"

            Jean shook her head, still staring into the hole.  "If he's in the field, I won't sense him until we get there."

            "So either he's still in the rubble, or this hole was his escape route."  While Rouge hadn't been present for the initial appearance of Exodus, she had heard the horror stories from both Kitty and Kurt, and of course the ultimate repercussion: Douglas' death.  _Here's hoping he's still in the field, then._

            Kurt grabbed a hold of her arm, as well as Jean's hand, and a minute later they were in the cave that held the remains of the Temple of Exodus.

            "Oh my Gott."

            "This is not good."

            Rouge looked around, trying to find what they thought was so bad.  It took her a minute, but she finally noticed that while there were some Cyttorak crystals still in the walls, a great number of them had been excavated and removed completely.  _So whoever did this wanted Cyttorak crystals, and didn't know they were keeping Exodus trapped._

            Jean floated into the air and looked over the rubble.  "There're two holes.  One's pretty small but the other...it looks like it was blasted open to get whatever was beneath.  Far beneath."  She lowered herself into the hole, trying to find some clues.

            Kurt, on the other hand, was walking around the room, feeling the grooves where crystals had been removed.  "Who would do such a thing?  Certainly no jewel company.  Cyttorak is only precious to mutants."

            Rouge narrowed her eyes.  "In fact, it's very precious to a particular mutant."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Magneto."  She looked up as Jean exited the rubble pile.  "He's obsessed with Cyttorak crystals and what they could do.  He's the only one who could've done this."

            "If so, then he also dug up Exodus, and Douglas.  I can't sense the former, and there's no sign of the latter, either alive or...you know."

            Kurt bit his lip.  "So...could we have left him buried alive?"

            "It looks that way.  Magneto must've freed him, and then Exodus escaped."

            "That means Magneto's got Douglas.  Which means-"

            "That I may know where to look."  Rouge closed her eyes.  She had a small chunk of Magneto's mind in her head.  With luck, it would give them a lead as to Douglas' location.

~*()*~

            "You're sure it's in the North-West?  We will have to refuel at some point."

            Rouge made a huffing noise over the communication system.  "It's there.  Near that castle you visited a while back."

            Scott exchanged glances with Logan in askance, but the feral mutant gave no hint that he would explain what she meant.  "Okay…"

            "He's got to be there.  It's Magneto's only base in Germany."

            "At least since you touched him.  He might've created another base by now."

            Logan growled softly at the team leader.  "Let's hope he hasn't.  You three head back to the school, and we'll let you know what happens.  Blackbird out."  

            Bobby glanced out the window.  He saw and heard the exchange, and didn't know whether he felt apprehensive or not.  If they had to fight to get Douglas out of Magneto's clutches, he hoped they could succeed.  Not that the Acolytes were particularly difficult to fight, not with the team they had assembled.  But if Exodus had brainwashed Magneto, or if the powerful mutant was still around, he didn't know if he could go into battle against him again.

            Looking across the aisle, he wondered if he was being selfish, worrying about himself.  Kitty, for all her excitement and worry, looked almost…depressed.  _Why?  We're going to find her boyfriend.  _He hesitated a moment before reaching over and touching her shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.  "We'll find him."

            Kitty gave him a brief smile before going back to staring at the floor.  Bobby retracted his hand, wondering what else could cause her to be so down.  _Oh yeah._  The Professor had explained that the burst that had been detected could have been Douglas' mind crying out before passing over.  _We…could be going only to find a corpse._  He hoped that wasn't the case, not after their hopes had been raised.

            A shift in velocity, and a bump shaking the cabin shortly thereafter alerted Iceman that they had arrived.  Kitty simply phased through the floor, already on the search.  Icing up his body as he unbuckled, he headed down the stairs after Logan, nearly bumping into the older man.  The older mutant had stopped at the foot of the stairs.  "What's wrong?"

            "It's him.  I can smell his blood, and," Logan bared his teeth, letting out a hostile growl, "Sabertooth."

            "Which way?"

            "Follow me." Logan ran through the thin layer of snow that covered the ground, followed quickly by Kitty and Scott.  

            Bobby waited a minute until the jet had closed, before running after the others.  The jet was metal, and as such Magneto would be able to control it, but they needed the additional facilities it offered if Douglas was still hurt.  It was a risk, they all knew, but Douglas' well-being was in the forefront of all their minds.  _Come on, Doug.  Give us a sign._

            A howl ripped through the air, a human one, and Bobby felt his blood run cold.  _Doug._  He didn't know how he knew, but he could feel it in his bones.  That voice belonged to Douglas, and he was in pain.  Another howl followed, this one from Wolverine, and he set off, claws unsheathed, ready to tear into whoever was hurting his student.  _This could quickly get messy._  Hesitating a moment, he used his powers and formed a bridge, rising himself into the air.  

            It didn't take him long to spot the telltale blond of his computer buddy, and he began gliding towards him.  "Over there!  Behind those trees!"  The other three mutants made a beeline for it, Logan at the forefront, but they weren't going to make it.  Douglas was bleeding from various wounds, and the Acolyte Sabertooth was about to make a killing blow.   "Over my dead body."  Pausing in his bridge making, he unleashed a full blast of icicles right at the feral mutant.  

            The maneuver worked, as Sabertooth was forced back, sustaining multiple lacerations in the process.  He shook it off, but not before Logan burst through the trees and jumped him.  Cyclops kept an eye on those two while Kitty knelt by Douglas, trying to guess if she could move him.

            Bobby landed by them, tempted to just freeze both fighting mutants, but knowing it would do nothing to help.  Douglas looked pretty bad, blood staining the ground around him.  There were multiple slices on his body, as if claws made them, and something that looked suspiciously like teeth marks in his right calf.  _That bastard bit him!_  There were a few bruises as well, but nothing looked too serious.  He was sitting up and babbling about something.  Bobby figured he was scared, especially since he wasn't saying anything in English.  "We've got to get him back to the jet."

            "Any ideas how we can move him?  He can't walk."

            Bobby nodded and formed a slide just under the injured teen, lifting him off the ground and, once he was sure he had Douglas secured, hopped onto the slide with him and zoomed back to the jet, Kitty on his heels.  He heard Cyclops release a blast at the fight, and a minute later both he and Wolverine were running under the slide.  

            "Douglas, can you hear me?  Listen, just listen.  We have you.  You're safe.  Stop babbling, it's alright.  Just…just calm down."

            Bobby gave Kitty credit for sounding so calm and collected.  He surmised it was due to a bit of shock, or maybe her training had taken over.  Whatever it was, though, got through, and Douglas, though still talking in tongues, seemed less agitated, and more tired as the adrenaline seemed to leave his system.  _He's probably exhausted.  Should be, he just escaped from the Acolytes.  At least, one intent on eating him._

            And out of the corner of his eye, he could've sworn Douglas just gave someone a sly smile.  When he looked at Douglas though, he didn't see anything.  Still, for a second, he could've sworn the smirk was exactly the same as the one Exodus had worn.

~*()*~

~*()*~

~*()*~

Author's Prattle: Hey everyone.  Sorry this chapter is so late, along with all my other stuff, but I have a VERY good reason: my laptop died.  Yep, my laptop, with all my notes, my rough drafts, everything, up and died.  So I've been stuck on the desktop, and for some reason the creative juices don't flow when I'm sitting up.  Go figure.  So, I have NO idea when I'll get the next chapter out, on any of my fics, and I apologize to you who are fans of all my works.  With luck, I'll have the laptop back, undamaged, in a week or two.  Without luck….I'll lose all my notes.  So everyone keep your fingers crossed!

Disclaimers.  I don't own X-Men Evolution, Exodus, or Cipher.  They are property of Marvel.  I also don't own the song "Still", from Fushigi Yugi.  That belongs to Yu Watase.  Alegria is a part of Cirque du Soleil, which I also don't own, and I'm not sure WHO owns it, but great music, and it's a wonderful show.

So, I'll see you again next chapter.  As always, I hope you enjoyed, and reviews are welcome!


	6. Suspicions

****

Cipher's Wake

__

By Cypher

Chapter Five: Suspicions

The entire flight back and for much of the next day, Douglas remained asleep. Hank McCoy had assured everyone, including a very worried Kitty, that his body was simply healing. The wounds, while they looked bad, were superficial. He was a bit dehydrated, and exhausted, but that was understandable, considering what he had been through.

No one was voicing the question of the hour, though: why did Magneto take him, and what had happened to Exodus? Douglas was the only one who could answer that, and even then, they were unsure of what they knew. On the plus side, they knew Mastermind couldn't have altered his memories, or influenced his mind in any way, so he wasn't a security risk.

When he eventually did wake up, Kitty broadcast her thoughts so loudly that Jean picked up on them, and called the others to let them know he was fine. At first Douglas seemed glad to be back, but as more people crowded the room, he seemed to tense up, his skin turned slightly more pale, and the grip he had on Kitty's hand got so bad she actually had to phase out of it.

"Alright, people. I think he's had enough excitement for one day. You can all visit him individually later. Now shoo. You're crowding my infirmary."

It took a few minutes, but eventually everyone, including Kitty, filtered out of the room until Douglas was alone with only the instructors. His breathing was a bit ragged, and Hank offered him some water. "I'm terribly sorry. I should have warned them not to crowd you."

Douglas sipped his drink and gave Hank a weak grin. "S'okay. They were just happy to see me. I just…I can't handle a lot right now."

"Understandable. You've been through a traumatic experience. If we had known you were alive…"

"We wouldn't have done anything." Logan looked to the blond teen. "If he had tried to get you out, we would've released Exodus."

Douglas nodded. "Yeah…" He seemed to get a far away look, as if remembering something."

"Douglas, I know this probably isn't what you want to do, but I want you to think back. What is the last thing you remember before the Temple collapsed?"

Douglas glanced at the Professor, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. "I…I had found some sort of advanced lab. There was…technology I didn't recognize, advanced technology. Maybe even…alien. I turned to go and…he was there."

"Exodus?"

A visible shudder passed through Douglas, but he kept his eyes closed. "Y-yeah. He attacked my mind…pushed the way you always warned me not to let anyone do. When he realized the temple was shaking, he released his hold on me, but…I must've passed out. I don't remember anything until…until…"

"Until what, Douglas?"

Images flashed through his mind, images of him being brought up by Exodus' power. He opened his mouth to speak, but paused. _Don't tell them that._ He wasn't sure where the mental order came from, but he knew it was to be obeyed without question. 

"Blonde? You okay?"

Douglas shook his head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I'm just…it's difficult. My mind was fuzzy when I woke up. I'm just…it's taking me a few minutes. I…haven't really thought about it before."

"It's alright. Take your time."

The translator rested his head on the pillow behind him, seeming to gather his thoughts. Something in his mind stirred, and what he should tell him came to the forefront of his mind. "I…there were people above me. One of them spotted me and…and dug me out. Gambit. His name was Gambit." He heard Logan growl, and wondered what that was about. "I guess he couldn't leave me…and brought me back to Magneto with the jewels…the…the…" His mind couldn't remember the title of the crystals.

"Cyttorak crystals."

"Yeah, them. I was with them for a bit, and then when my mind cleared I knew I had to escaped and…" His gaze rested on his leg, and Logan picked up what he meant.

"Sabertooth came after you, and that's when we picked you up."

"Uh huh."

"What about Exodus? Do you remember seeing him?"

Douglas shook his head slowly. "He was gone, the rubble was mostly cleared. I…I guess I failed."

"You tried your best, Douglas. And we're glad to see we were wrong."

Douglas tilted his head, his brow furrowing as he took in McCoy's comments. "Wrong about…what?"

The Professor stepped in. "I'm sure you're tired again, Douglas, so we'll leave you to-"

"Wrong about what? What?" He looked around the room, trying meet someone's eyes. Logan was the one that rose to the challenge.

"We thought you were dead, blonde."

Douglas felt a wave of nausea wash over him, but he didn't give in to the urge to retch. "H-how long…?"

"A little over three months."

_Oh God…_ This time he did retch, and Hank managed to hand him a bedpan just before he spilled what little he had in his guts. 

"You can see why we were surprised to detect you, and why we didn't want to tell you, not yet."

_Thanks for trying to spare my feelings, Professor._ He took a few more dry heaves before his body decided he had suffered enough. He took some deep breaths, Hank once more offering him some water. He sipped at it, trying to wrap his mind around the revelation. "Wow…"

"That fact that you survived so long without food or water is impressive."

"Must've….must've been…stasis."

"Of course. The Cyttorak radiation created a stasis field to trap Exodus. It must've preserved Douglas as well."

"But Exodus didn't remain trapped."

"Exodus is also a lot more powerful than Douglas. Undoubtedly he was able to break the stasis field if it wasn't properly set up."

"Hello…still here…"

"Of course, sorry Douglas. We'll let you rest."

"Indeed. Given a few days of rest and recuperation, and you should be right as rain."

"Thanks, Doctor." He closed his eyes once more, and this time they remained closed. He heard the three adults leave, and let himself relax into sleep once more. _I have a lot of healing to do. I won't be much use for a while._

_"It was necessary to get you in without any suspicions. Tomorrow you will reinitiate your relationship with Shadowcat. Reintegrate with them. I will send a messenger to you when I feel we're ready to move forward."_

Alright. He knew the voice in his mind wasn't his, but he accepted its orders without question. He had no choice. He waited to see if further orders were forthcoming before letting a deep sleep overtake him.

~*()*~

Bobby figured cleaning the Danger Room wasn't the worst punishment he could get for breaking into Cerebro. In fact, considering the positive outcome, he figured the Professor and others gave him a bit of a reprieve. Sure, he had demerits, but he just had to clean up from today's session with the New Mutants, and he was done. So when the doors opened just as he was finishing, he figured it would be Logan telling him he needed to do at least one more thing. Instead, though, when he looked up he spotted the youngest New Mutant.

Jamie shuffled in and leaned against the wall. He didn't look very well. In fact, he looked like he'd seen a terribly frightening movie and needed somebody to remind that that's all it was, a movie. Bobby put the cleaning supplies down and went over to the boy, squatting so he was eye level with him. "Hey, what's up?"

"I saw Douglas."

Bobby blinked, then sighed and hung his head. They had kept Jamie out after the first five minutes of the announcement he was awake. The blond didn't look too good, and everyone figured it would scare the kid. _Guess he snuck back in when we weren't looking._ "Well, you can see why we tried to keep you away from him, now."

Jamie frowned. "I'm not a kid. I had every right to go see him." The preteen sat down against the wall.

Bobby sat next to him, resting his arm on a bent knee. "You're right, you're not a kid." Because of Apocalypse, Bobby had been including Jamie in more of the New Mutant training sessions. He wasn't sure if it was natural skill or something Doug had taught him, but Jamie could hold his own in a fight thanks to his mutation, and was pretty good at team work. The other mutants were just starting to understand that Jamie was a lot more of an adult than they gave him credit for. _Doug's death probably helped him to grow up._

"There's something wrong."

Bobby nodded. "He was pretty messed up when we found him, but in a couple days he'll be fine."

"No, I mean something wrong, and not with his body."

Bobby sat back a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I…I woke him. I think he heard me come in. He…he didn't recognize me." Jamie looked down, and Bobby could hear how hard it was for Jamie not to cry. "He doesn't remember me, Bobby. He doesn't remember teaching me about powers, or spending time with me, or…or even just hanging out. He remembers everyone else, why doesn't he remember me?"

Bobby rubbed his head. _Odd._ True, it could be that Doug had just hit his head and had some temporary memory loss, but that seemed unlikely. Mr. McCoy would've undoubtedly picked up on any sort of head trauma. "I'm sure he was just blanking for a bit. Jean says he found out he's been gone for months, so he's still probably trying to adjust to the news. See him again in a few days and I'm sure he'll remember you just fine. Hell, he'll probably take you out to tease Rahne."

"I don't know…there's something different about him. I…I can't explain it, but when I look into his eyes…" Jamie shook his head. "Never mind."

"No, what?"

Jamie bit his lip. "They aren't the eyes they used to be. He…they just don't look like they're his. I…don't know if this is making sense."

Bobby picked up his meaning. "Eyes are the window to the soul. You're saying his…soul is wrong?"

"Yeah. That's it." He brought his head up and looked at Bobby. "Could that be because he died, or almost died?"

"It's possible." Bobby glanced at his watch. "Well, I was about to go visit the language master. I'll see if I can jog his memory, get the old Douglas back." He gave Jamie a grin and patted his shoulder. "He's back, squirt. It'll work out."

"Yeah…I hope so."

Bobby watched the young mutant a moment before going over and grabbing his cleaning tools. He put them away and then headed for the infirmary. Most of the other mutants wouldn't have left Jamie alone in the Danger Room, but Bobby knew the kid could take care of himself. _Besides, he needs some time to himself._ Jamie had looked up to Doug like a brother, and the death had hit him harder than most of the others. Both he and Kurt had tried to replace the void left, but they couldn't cover everything.

_And now he's back, and doesn't remember a thing about his relationship with Jamie._ Bobby wondered if he should be angry at Doug for that, but realized he couldn't be. If he had been the one buried under a ton of rock, dug out by the enemy, and found out that he had been gone for months and everyone thought he was dead, he probably wouldn't be able to remember anything either. _I'll just have to try and jog his memory._

"So, I was like, thinking tomorrow, if you feel up to it, we could go and take a walk around the grounds. Nothing long, just to get you out for a bit."

Bobby saw Doug smile and nod at Kitty's suggestion. "I'd like that. I don't even remember what the grounds really look like. I guess I'm still in shock."

"It's no wonder. Three months…" She dipped her head. "Sorry."

"No. I'll…have to get used to that. Three months of my life, just up and gone. I'll adjust."

"Look at it this way, you're going to live three months longer than you originally were."

Douglas let out a weak laugh, and Bobby knocked on the door. "Hey, mind if I say hi? He's my friend too."

"Sure. Jean was calling me for something anyways." She planted a kiss on Douglas' cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Bobby raised his eyebrows when a blush didn't spread across the teen's face. Up until the end, he knew Doug had a hard time dealing with affection, especially from Kitty. 

"Okay."

Kitty walked past Bobby, still smiling. _She's happy, at least._ It seemed Douglas remembered her just fine. He went over to the discarded seat and turned it around before sitting it in. "Hey Doug. How ya been?"

Douglas' face furrowed just slightly for a moment, turning into his thinking face, as if he had to struggle to remember who he was talking to. "Oh, not so good. I've been dead. And then attacked. Bobby, right?"

__

"You don't remember me? I'm your programming buddy."

"Programming?"

"Yeah. You know, I was programming that little X-rated Danger Room session and you created a code that could hack into Cerebro?" Doug's face remained blank, and Bobby began to think Jamie's suspicions were very well founded. "Come on. You wrote a program faster than I could. We talked for hours on preferred coding methods." 

"I'm…sorry. I don't remember."

"Just like you can't remember Jamie?"

"Jamie? Oh, the…kid." He raised his hand just above the bed handrail. "This big, right? Brown eyes, can copy himself?"

"Yeah, him. You…don't remember doing anything with him?"

Doug's smile was fading as he shook his head. "No…I don't. I didn't even know who he was until he told me. Just like I couldn't remember doing anything with you." Now Douglas was starting to looked worried. "Oh God…I can't remember-"

"Whoa, whoa, let's slow down. Do you remember Kurt?"

"Of course. My roommate, friend. German guy with fur who's a biological masterpiece."

"Do you remember the hostility?"

Douglas sat there a minute, then slowly shook his head. 

"Okay…Roberto? Remember him?"

Now Doug's face took on a darker look. "Yes. Wouldn't give me the time of day. Didn't think much of me."

_Okay, so he remembers that._ Maybe that was it. The good memories weren't strong enough for him to have retained. "You saw everyone yesterday, when you woke up. Was there anyone you didn't recognize?"

Douglas glanced to the ceiling. "No…but didn't we used to have an African American?"

"Who, Evan?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"He…left. He had some issues that he had to work out on his own."

"Ah."

_That's it? Ah?_ Then again, Evan was in the group of students that didn't think too much of Doug because of his low-skilled power and bookworm nature. _Okay, ah is enough._ "Doug, look at me for a second." Douglas complied, and Bobby locked eyes with him. "You really don't remember us hanging out?"

Douglas shook his head and turned away. "No…I don't."

"Alright. Don't you think you should tell Doctor McCoy?"

"Why?"

"Why? Doug, you've got chunks of your memories gone-"

"I'm alive, Bobby. I'm alive and I'm free from Magneto. If the price is a few unimportant memories…then I can accept that." He rolled onto his side and pulled up the sheet. "I'm going to rest a bit. Could you close the door behind you?"

_That's it?_ Now Bobby knew something was wrong. He hadn't seen what Jamie had in the blond's eyes, but he knew Doug's attitude. He would never back down from a problem. The Doug he knew wouldn't be so quick to accept the memory loss. He'd want to know why he was forgetting things, to find how to get them back. _And most importantly, he'd never call a memory unimportant. _

He stood and left the infirmary, closing the door as he'd been asked. _Could it just be that death, or near death…changed him?_ It was a possibility, and most people would probably write off his behavior as such. But Jamie was right. There was something wrong with Doug, and he had a feeling it had to do with what happened after he had woken up. _Guess I'd better ask if Scott knows how he got free._ The teachers had failed to tell the other students about Doug's escape, on the grounds that it wasn't pleasant, or something they should dwell on.

"Bobby?"

Bobby paused in his walking and spotted Kurt resting on the wall. He was crouched, and Bobby wondered why he was walking on the wall instead of the floor. "Yeah?"

"Did you see Doug?"

"Yep."

"Does he seem…different to you?"

That made Bobby stand up straighter. "You too, huh?"

"He doesn't remember how…badly I treated him. And there's other things, little things."

"Head for your room. I'm gonna grab Jamie, and the three of us should compare notes."

"Jamie? But he wasn't supposed to-"

"You're the one who taught him how to sneak around."

Kurt sighed. "Ja, so I did. Alright. I'll see you in my room." With that, he vanished in a cloud of smoke, and Bobby waved in the air as he made his way to the Danger Room. They'd get to the bottom of this. With luck, the lost memories was only a side effect of being freed from the radiation cage, and not something more sinister.

~*()*~

Kurt glanced at Rouge as she continued reading her book as if he wasn't hanging onto her room's light fixture. After the little meeting with Bobby and Jamie, they had decided to do some investigating. Jamie would keep an eye on Douglas' behavior, Bobby would hang out with the blond from time to time, and Kurt would follow up on some of his own theories. 

So, the first thing he did was go to Logan. His nose wasn't very powerful, but it was better than the average person's, and he had picked up some scents on Douglas despite the antibacterial bath he had been given. They were very distinctive, and Kurt had only encountered them a scant amount of times. Their scents were forever engrained in his mind, though, because they were associated with danger: the Acolytes.

Logan had picked up the scents of the Acolytes, as well as the scent of Exodus, which Kurt hadn't detected. Unlike him, though, Logan figured it was just a result of being found and captured by them. _"Of course he smells like them. The bas…they had him in their clutches for God knows how long before we were able to free him."_ No one was really sure when Douglas had been dug out, not even Douglas himself. _"It's normal, elf. Eventually the scents will vanish, and you won't be on edge around him anymore."_

Kurt doubted that. There was something wrong, and he was going to keep his guard up until he knew what it was. Bobby promised to keep a close eye on Jamie, in case there was a chance Douglas turned hostile. Which led to why he was here, hanging out in Kitty and Rouge's room, waiting for the phasing mutant. He was worried about Kitty, not just about, but for her. _Until we know what's going on, it's dangerous for her to be close, emotionally and physically._

He saw how quickly Kitty was bonding to Douglas again, and yes, a part of him was jealous, but he also cared for Kitty's well-being as a friend. She was falling too quickly for the teenager. He was changed, and there was a chance she'd be hurt if she tried to bring the relationship back where they had left off. There was also a chance that he'd hurt her, or that he no longer care for her the way he used to. Kurt just wanted to warn her, as a friend. _That's all I am, a friend._

"Kurt? Like, what're you doing in here?"

_Here goes nothing._ He hopped down from the light fixture and stood on the end of her bed. He noted Rouge leaving the room while Kitty simply kept looking at him. "Listen, Kitty…we're friends, right?"

"Of course."

"So, if I thought you might be in danger, you'd listen, ja?"

"Yes. What's going on, Kurt?"

Kurt's tail slapped the side of the bed quietly. "I…I think there's something wrong with Douglas."

Kitty watched him, waiting for more. 

"Not just physically. We…a few of us have noticed he's not like himself."

"Well of course he's not. He's come back from the dead. That probably changes people."

"I don't think he's changed in a good way. Kitty, I'm worried about you. He doesn't remember some things, and if you get too close-"

"What, Kurt? What'll happen if I get too close?"

"You might get hurt."

"Might get hurt? Kurt, he died. I was hurt then. Now he's back and you think I'll get hurt? I've been wanting this since he vanished, and now you're telling me to not be happy about it?"

"No, Kitty, nothing like that. I just-"

"You're just jealous! Geeze, Kurt, he's hardly back two days and already you're falling into old habits!"

That was a low blow. Kurt had felt just as bad about Douglas' death, and he had wanted to try and make up for how he had treated his roommate. "Me? You're the one spending all your time with him, gushing and trying to pick up where you left off! You can't! He's been dead, and he's not the same! I'm just worried for you!"

"Yeah right! You're just jealous, all over again."

"I am not! I wouldn't be here-"

"Unless you wanted me for yourself!"

Kurt's tail twisted around on itself, practically tying itself into a knot. "I'm just worried for you, Kaetzchen. I swear."

"Get out, Kurt. Just get out."

Kurt looked at her, then teleported out of the room, landing on the bed in his room. They hadn't moved Douglas' stuff into his room. Instead he was going to be in Evan's old one, in case he needed some time by himself. _I was just trying to warn you to be careful. He's not the same person you fell in love with._ Sighing, he sat on his bed and picked up the bible Douglas has written. He didn't personally believe in what Douglas had wrote, but he had learned off the teen through reading it. 

__

Is he the same man that wrote this, or…did that Douglas die when the temple collapsed? He didn't know. He figured only Douglas knew the truth to that. With luck, though, Bobby's theory was right, and it was simply a lapse in memory that would repair itself. _God, let my gut instinct be wrong, just this once._

~*()*~

~*()*~

~*()*~

Author's Prattle: Okay, I've got Wake back on track. Sorry for the delay, but my old laptop died, and I lost ten gigabytes of information, including the rough drafts and notes on this. By the time I got a new laptop school had started up again. School has me doing a lot of reading, plus the RPGs I'm a part of, leaves little time for writing. But I have about an hour every day where I can go to the library and type. I got this one done in just under three hours. Not bad, huh? So I'll try and finish this fic by the end of the semester.

Disclaimers: I don't own X-Men Evolution, Exodus, or Douglas Ramsey. They belong to Marvel. I'm just using them in a creative exercise.

So, that's it for this installment. As always, reviews are welcome, and enjoy!


	7. What's Happened?

****

Cipher's Wake

__

By Cypher

Chapter Six: What's Happened?

Kitty smiled as Douglas quietly walked through part of the forest on the Institute's grounds. He hadn't been kidding when he said he couldn't remember what they looked like. Every day for the past week they had spent a couple hours exploring a different part of the grounds. In some ways it was like watching a kid explore. Every place they went, Douglas' face filled with some awe and wonder. 

"I know I wasn't really dead, but it felt that way." Douglas squatted down and cooed a few times, calming a panicky young bird that had fallen from its nest. He picked it up and cradled it in his hand. "And just at that moment before death, your life doesn't flash before your eyes." He gave Kitty a shy smile and held out his hand.

Kitty stroked the bird's head. "Oh?" The Professor had pushed Kitty to try and get Douglas to talk about his experience, before the temple collapsed, after, and his time with Magneto. The first few days on their walks Douglas had shied away from the topics, but slowly he was starting to open up. Yesterday he explained that being trapped by Magneto and in that rubble made him subconsciously crave the freedom of being outside. Today, it appeared he was ready to cover more serious topics.

He nodded, watching as the bird looked around, as if it were unsure of what it should do in his hands. "There are flashes, of course, and you came up a lot." He took a deep breath. "I think it's different for everyone. I mean, for people who believe in God, I'm sure they see their deity, or one of its servants. Angels, devils if they believe that's where they're going, you know, that stuff." He cupped his hands around the bird's body, enjoying the feel of having its wings beat against his skin. 

"And you?"

Douglas started to whistle, which seemed to calm the bird even more. 

_So he can even learn languages of animals?_ That was a rather impressive feat, though it might've just been his tone of voice. She found it soothing, after all.

"I saw my dreams, what I wanted for my future. But I also saw the small things. You know they say appreciate the small things in life, to stop and smell the roses, all those clichés. But it takes something like…like dying to really understand what they mean." He pulled his hand back and ran his finger over the bird's back. "Take this bird, for example. We see them every day, hear them, enjoy them. I've studied their anatomy, their sociology…but I've never actually appreciated one before, or gave anything in return.

"It's not just the bird, either." He looked at the nearest tree. "These have probably been here for decades, but how many people do you think have come out here just to appreciate them? To go to a tree, sit under it, and just…commune with it."

"It sounds like you've had a spiritual awakening."

"It's more…I don't want to take life for granted, not again. Look at all nature has accomplished, at how far mankind has evolved. We take so many little things for granted in both areas. I certainly did." He stood up slowly, not wanting to upset the animal he still held. "I'm not going to again. Not ever."

Kitty wanted to reach over and hug him, though she wouldn't at the moment. It would probably scare the bird off, and he seemed to enjoy holding it. "That's probably one of the deepest things I've ever heard in my life."

"Probably also the sappiest and dumbest thing you've ever heard, too."

"No, nothing like that. It's meaningful, and I think I understand where you're coming from." That seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as Douglas' eyes clouded over for a minute, but when she blinked the emotion was gone. "Douglas?"

~Kitty. Could you please bring Douglas to the library? I need to have a talk with him.~

~Of course, Professor.~ Kitty rubbed the blond's arm. "The Prof's calling us. We need to go to the library."

"You go on ahead, I just want to put this little guy back where he belongs."

Kitty nodded and kissed his cheek before leaving the area.

Douglas stared after her, then shifted his gaze to the bird. He had an urge to close his fingers around its frail body, to squeeze the life from it and hear it let out one strangled chirp before it expired. He didn't know why, he had never held any ill will towards animals before, to any living thing. And it would be so easy, all he'd have to do was close his fingers…

_NO!_

He flinched as his own mind screamed at him. The movement scared the bird, which lost its balance and began falling to the ground. Only his quick reflexes saved it from breaking its head on the ground. "I'm sorry…" The bird was back to its panicky self once more, but he stepped over to a low branch, where he spotted a nest, and deposited the thing there. 

The voice that had yelled at him was his own, and no one else's. It wasn't like the voice he'd heard that night a week ago, the one that told him to hide the truth of what had happened. _What happened?_ He looked down to his hands and flexed his fingers. He had wanted to kill that innocent animal, and now that he thought about it, he couldn't understand why, or how he could derive pleasure from thinking of it. _This…is odd._ With one last glance to the bird, he turned on his heel and started the walk back to the mansion.

~*()*~

Lance had always assumed Gambit was the worst Acolyte that Magneto could send to them. He was cocky, confident, and a pain in the ass. He had threatened, double-crossed on deals, and bullied them into doing what he wanted. Lance was extremely pleased when Gambit left to serve Magneto in other ways, and vowed to never let that bastard back into their life.

Facing the mutant before them, though, Lance wished with all his might that Gambit were here instead. The man arrived in a flowing white cape, which to Lance, meant this guy had some sort of superiority complex. The new guy was extremely well built, and Lance didn't even mind the red skin tone the man sported. 

The eyes, though, blue ones that turned yellow when he was using his powers, he could do without the eyes. Even Gambit's eyes didn't freak him out this much. For some reason the eyes facing him now felt like they were piercing his soul. It was not a pleasant feeling, and he had to repress a shudder as the man stepped closer to him. 

"Avalanche." The man, Exodus, snorted and looked over to the other members of the Brotherhood. "This is the best Magneto has to offer me, the ones he entrusts to defeat the X-Men and slaughter them in my name?"

"Hey, we don't do anything in anyone's name, yo."

_Big mistake._ Lance saw it coming even before Toad did, and a second later the amphibious member of their group was hurled into a wall by a psychic force. _I don't like this guy._

"I don't care if you like me or not."

_Oops. Telepathic, too._ Certainly explained the soul searing feeling.

"I am taking command of you as of this minute." Exodus gave them a sneer, then turned to the other corner of the room, where the twins of Magneto were sitting. Somehow, this guy seemed to get them to band together. "Witch. How are your summoning powers?"

Wanda gave Pietro a curious look, then raised her eyebrows at Exodus. 

"Look, Exie, buddy-"

The same psychic force that threw Toad into the wall reached out and grabbed Pietro by his throat, lifting him off the ground as he gasped for breath. "I am Exodus!"

"Let him go." Wanda's hands lit up as she summoned her powers. Lance quickly ducked out of the line of fire. "Now."

"Or you'll what, wench." 

Lance could swear the man was smirking. _Is he in for a surprise._

Wanda let loose with one of her hex bolts. Exodus concentrated on it, and Lance felt very satisfied as the jerk's eyes widened in surprise when the energy struck him, sending him into the same wall Toad had flown into. His hold broke on Pietro, who fell unceremoniously onto the floor. "That." She cracked her knuckles and readied another volley. She never got a chance. Before anyone could register what was happening, Exodus unleashed some sort of psychic wave, and she collapsed, unconscious.

"Wanda!" Pietro knelt by his sister, as Toad hopped over to see how his crush was.

Exodus wiped his mouth and sat up, glowering at the girl. "Let that be a lesson. You may have great powers, but I was once a God. I didn't become that because I was weak."

"You've made your point." Lance stood back up. "You're in charge. What do you want?"

Exodus didn't even look at Lance, standing up and brushing himself off. "We're destroying the X-Men. Did you not hear me earlier?"

For the first time since Exodus showed up, the largest of their group, Freddy, spoke up. "How? They're too powerful."

"I have an inside source." Exodus' gaze returned to the fallen witch, and Lance had a sneaking suspicion that her life would be in danger the most while he was around. "Until the final attack, she is not a part of this operation." And without another word, he floated into the air and left the room, heading upstairs.

"Man, I wish Mystique were back. She'd tell that jerk a thing or two."

"Shh." Lance waited to see if there would be any reprimand, and relaxed when none was forthcoming. "He's psychic, remember? He can read our thoughts. He's probably watching us right now."

A growl interrupted them and Wanda sat up, rubbing her head. "He is SO dead!" She made her other hand into a fist, and one of the nearby lamps exploded.

"Whoa, calm down, sis. He's dad's newest Acolyte."

"I don't care if he's Jesus Christ!"

"Look, sweet cakes, so you got off on the wrong foot with the new boss, but--aahh!" 

Lance shook his head as Toad slid down the wall Wanda just tossed him into. _He'll never learn._ "Look, none of us like this, but at least you don't have to hang around until the big fight where we kick X-Men butt."

"Then I am so outta here." Wanda got up and stormed towards the front door.

"Wanda? Sweetie?"

Lance put his hand on Toad's shoulder. "Let her go. She needs to cool down." He looked over his shoulder to the damaged wall. "We'd better get to work on that."

"Yeah, you'd better get to work on that."

Lance glared at Pietro, who made a quick retreat to his room.

"OwowOW! Lance! You're squeezing my shoulder!"

~*()*~

"I'm just worried you're going through the motions, Douglas. You don't seem to care what Mr. McCoy tutors you in, Logan has complaints about your fighting technique, and overall, you seem distracted."

Douglas shrugged at Xavier from across the desk. "I've got a lot on my mind. I was gone three months. This whole crap with Apocalypse, mutant rights, Area 51, I don't really care. You've all been very supportive, but I was gone, dead. Not just to you, but to me, too, and I died for the supposed greater good. If you recall, that didn't go over so well, since Exodus is probably free. So forgive me if I don't want to jump right back into the self-sacrificing save-the-world routine."

Xavier folded his hands together and attempted a quick scan of Douglas' mind, finding it just as blocked as before. _No, it's his mind alright._ Kurt, Bobby, and Jamie had approached him first, telling him their concerns about how Douglas had changed. He had reassured them that it was just the teen readjusting to life, but Hank, Logan, and even Roberto had come to him, individually, with worries. 

Roberto was the one that made him really examine Douglas' activities over the last week. The solar mutant hadn't really paid Douglas much attention when the blond attended the school the first time. The fact that he had noticed a change in the lingual mutant, and not for the better, raised a red flag. He wasn't going to call it an emergency yet, though. Douglas' explanations were plausible.

_Or are they?_ Douglas had always had an interest in his parents' work on the Canadian Bill of Mutant Rights, and from the notes he had read while combing through his information on Exodus, the references to Apocalypse had piqued the teen's interest. _And now he doesn't care._ The only one he seemed to be even remotely normal with was Kitty. He didn't remember Jamie, spent no time with Bobby, and freaked Kurt out by being his friend. "I know this is a hard transition-"

"Stop saying that!" Douglas stood up and slammed his palms on the desk. "You don't know how hard this is! None of you do! So stop staying it! You know nothing!" Douglas' chest was heaving a bit, with some tears gathering at the corners of his eyes, though they were unshed.

Xavier glanced at the mutant's hands, then into the eyes, trying to read him the old fashioned way. His eyes held anger, but there was pain, but also a hint of fear. _What's he afraid of?_ Douglas' body was tense, almost quivering. If Xavier didn't know any better, he'd say that Douglas was keeping something inside, something he desperately wanted to tell someone, and couldn't. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Douglas took a few deep breaths, then closed his eyes and stood back up. "I…I'm going for a walk. Outside the grounds."

Xavier blinked at the sudden change in topic. "I don't think it's wise-"

"I don't care!" Douglas pulled back and rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry, Professor. I'm just…I need to go someplace other than the grounds. I'm starting to feel like…like this is another prison."

Xavier watched Douglas for a minute, debating whether or not he should let the teen go. If he did, there was the chance Douglas would get in trouble, with mutant-haters, the Brotherhood, even another mutant. If he didn't, though, he'd be just as bad as Magneto, keeping Douglas trapped for his own selfish purposes. "Very well, but only for two hours. And I want you to bring a cell phone so that you can call for help."

Douglas stared at Xavier, then nodded, just once, and left the room. 

Xavier sighed and rubbed his head, as if he was trying to massage his mind. _I can't send Kitty to follow him, she would try to catch up to him. Logan's busy, Bobby would be too loud, it's too dangerous for Jamie…_ There was only one person he could ask to follow Douglas. He just hoped it wouldn't hurt their relationship if the blond found out. ~Kurt, please come to the library. I have a job for you…~

~*()*~

Wanda was pissed. She was more than pissed, she was that-time-of-the-month-and-we're-out-of-chocolate pissed. People seemed to pick that up as she stormed down the street, dodging out of her way after taking one look at her. She eventually found herself going through the park, and while she was no longer storming, she was still in a pretty foul mood. 

So much so, that she didn't even see the blond teen lost in his own thoughts coming her way until she crashed into him, knocking him down and her off balance. As soon as she regained it she turned to glare at the fallen man, hex bolts already forming in her hand. She needed an outlet for her anger, and he had just given it to her. 

"M'sorry. My fault." He sat up and rubbed his arm. "I got lost in my thoughts." He looked up at her before getting to his knees and standing up.

Wanda raised her hand to fire her first volley, when something about the teen struck her as familiar. She had seen this guy before, in a picture. _Who was he…_ It took her a minute to make the connection between this guy and the funereal atmosphere that had hung around the X-Men a few months ago. _Kitty showed me his picture while we were trying to find Rouge._ She lowered her hand, not really sure what to think about this. A dead man was standing before her. "Douglas?"

He blinked and looked at her. "Yeah."

"You're dead."

Douglas blinked again, then looked down at himself, patting his body. "Really? I seem alive enough." He put two fingers against his wrist. "Yep, got a pulse."

"No, I mean you died three months ago."

Douglas, if that was indeed who it was, sighed and planted himself down on a nearby bench. "They thought I was dead, I wasn't. And now I'm back." He lowered his head and he seemed to wrap his arms around his torso in a form of self hug. "Sorta."

Wanda frowned, but was curious. Kitty had spoken of him in high regard, though she had never met him. Her brother had and had thought he was a wimp. Hesitating, she took a seat at the other end of the bench. "Sorta?" Douglas remained silent, and Wanda thought he hadn't heard him. Then he glanced over at her with a lost look.

"I…hear things. I know I'm alive, but I don't feel…I don't feel like me. I feel like there's stuff missing--no, I know there's stuff missing. Memories, feelings." He looked back to the ground. "I sometimes think my mind isn't my own now. I have urges I never did before, urges I…I don't want." He swallowed. "I…I feel like I don't belong anymore, like I'm still dead inside." He lifted his hands and dropped his face into them. "God, I'm a mess."

Wanda frowned at the teen. Kitty had said, while shy, he was typically confident, sure. That was not the man sitting next to her. _Did death do this to him? Or was it something else?_ "So, what, you're lost?"

"I…guess." He sat back up and ran a hand through his hair. "Not physically, no, but mentally and…spiritually," he frowned, "yeah, I guess I am. Huh. An atheist in a spiritual crisis. How ironic." He gave her a small smile. "Thanks. I…haven't been able to talk to anyone at the mansion for some reason. That…other voice," he tapped his head, "wouldn't let me. I guess I just had to talk about it, cause I feel better, knowing someone else knows. Even if it is a stranger."

Wanda folded her hands together and watched him as he stretched, seeming to gain back a little of himself just because she had sat and listened. _So he's being controlled by someone. What else could that voice be?_ "Well, don't get used to it."

Douglas nodded and sat forward. "If, if you ever need anything, I'm at the Xavier Institute. I know the place is a bit intimidating, but it's not so bad." He brushed his hands on his jeans. "I, um, I'd better go. Thanks for listening."

"Like I said, don't get used to it."

Douglas simply shook his head and stood up, continuing on his tour through the park.

Wanda frowned and watched as he walked away. _He comes back from the dead, this creep Exodus shows up at the house…_ Something told her the two events weren't mutually exclusive. _I'll get the truth from that oversized egomaniac._

~*()*~

Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. Douglas had not only crashed into Wanda and survived intact, but the two seemed to get along, and they actually sat down and talked. About what, he wasn't sure, but it seemed to cheer Douglas up a bit. _What's going on?_ He could risk revealing himself and asking Wanda about it. The Scarlet Witch had a bit of a soft spot for him, especially after he risked his health to try and retrieve his statue of a mother. 

_But the Professor wanted me to keep an eye on Douglas._ The teen in question was currently making his way through the park again. He teleported to another tree, keeping a discrete distance from the blond mutant. He could go back and talk to Wanda later. She looked upset, anyways. _Though when does she not look upset?_

He hopped down from the tree as Douglas took a seat on the side of a small hill, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. _Cloud watching._ That what it looked like he was doing. Without a clear view of his face, he couldn't be sure. _The Professor should know about his little meeting with Wanda._ He backpedaled a bit and hid behind a tree, preparing to teleport back to the mansion.

That's when a hand landed on his shoulder, and he felt himself get thrown into another tree trunk. He shook his head, his holowatch short-circuiting, and took a sharp breath. _Exodus._ He tried to teleport away, and found he couldn't. 

"You'll do." Exodus' eyes narrowed, and a yellow glow sliced through the air towards Kurt.

"Doug-" Kurt's cry was cut off as the energy struck him and he fell to the ground. Hope raised a little as Douglas ran up the hill, apparently attracted by his cry. _Look out for Exodus!_ Instead of kneeling by Kurt, though, Douglas stopped a foot away and looked behind him, at the ex-God. _Please, don't freeze on me._

"You saw nothing. You know nothing of this. It's too soon for them to know I'm here. You had no idea he was following you."

Kurt's stomach clenched as Douglas lowered his eyes and gave a curt nod. He caught a brief flash of regret, but the blond turned and walked away before Kurt could be sure it wasn't a trick of his mind. _My God…Exodus controls him!_

"And now, I have you. The plan can finally begin." Exodus' boot connected with Kurt's temple, and his world went finally went black.

~*()*~

~*()*~

~*()*~

Author's Prattle: So, here's chapter six. This fic isn't getting as much attention as Cipher's Elegy did, wonder why… Anyway, things are starting to get rolling. Douglas is beginning to realize he's not himself, Exodus has come to New York, and Kurt…well, pray for Kurt. Sorry this is taking so long, between classes and writing on other fics (Life and Soul, God's in 7th Heaven), it takes a while to get a chapter out. Though, it usually only takes one day to do it. Love being a fast keyboarder.

Disclaimers. I don't own X-Men: Evolution, Exodus, or Douglas. They all belong to Marvel. I do own the plot, but that's it. I'm just using the characters in an exploration of my creative capabilities.

I don't know when the next chapter will be out. My beta is harder to catch these days, but I should get the next one out by my next set of midterms. That's about….three weeks. In the meantime, reviews are welcome (especially constructive criticism), and above all, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
